Pink Destiny
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Naru x Saku. Takes place Five months after Pink Fox. Old enemies return to take revenge upon Naruto new revelations, new strengths. How will Naruto endure?
1. Chapter 1

"**Pink Destiny"**

By Kluger Sage

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

_Five months have passed in Konoha_

_Naruto and Sakura grow fonder of each other_

_Their strength lies in their love_

_Yet over the horizon the darkness approaches_

_Old enemies seek the blood of Konoha's kitsune_

_The _Iwagakure no Sato Hidden Rock Village _is_

_Interested in Naruto they will go too no bounds_

_To seek there revenge for old enemies_

_Never forget there hatred and bitterness only growing with time_

_Waiting for the right moment to strike_

_Iwagakure have sent their spy to observe the leaf genin_

_For they are not the only one's interested in the boy_

_Akatsuki wait patiently to strike for they will_

_Hold nothing back for them Naruto is a marked man_

_By this organization that lust's for the jin-chuuriki's power_

_Naruto trains to ensure his power is capable off_

_Defeating his enemies that want to hare him as well_

_The most precious thing to him Sakura…_

**Chap. 1 Kitsune Fire**

The wind blew gently in the night in Konoha's forest it was always silent at night yet; the creatures of the night made there presents known. Uzumaki Naruto sat across from a small fire his tent a few feet away. Nartuo sat quietly starring at the fire he was in his casual clothing. He wasn't wearing his head band and had on a black t-shirt with a flame insignia; with his trade mark orange sweat pants and black sandals. As the fire danced in front of the blonde shinobi he couldn't help but let his mind drift off. It's been two days since he set off on his training. He decided it be best to train deep in Konoha's forest away from the village in seclusion. Further down from his path a couple of trees were torn in half as well some having huge wholes in them. His Rasengan technique was improving. There was one technique that was given to him by Kakashi. The scroll was old and battered. What it contained was of great importance for it was instructions of how to perform a certain jutsu; the jutsu that was created by none other than by the Yondaime himself. Naruto scratched his head remembering how only he could master it since he was now able to wield two chakras. This would allow him to use a great amount of chakra to perform the infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu flying thunder god Technique.

"Ahhh damn it Kakashi-sensei you lazy bum you didn't tell me how complicated and difficult this technique was!" fumed an agitated Naruto.

The technique created by the late Yondaime was not a simple technique to master it proved to more time consuming and complicated than anything. Naruto continued to watch the fire burn in front of him the stars were out tonight accompanied by a crescent moon. Naruto didn't notice that someone was watching him. The shadowy figure slowly made its way towards the campsite. The figure managed to sneak up behind Naruto as it embraced him in a ferocious hug from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Naruto in surprise.

The figure laughed at the reaction she was expecting. Naruto tilted his head upward to see that it was none other than his beloved pink kunoichi.

"Ahhh Sakura-chaaan you know I don't like it when you do that!" said a surprised Naruto.

Haruno Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. She wasn't wearing her leaf head band and had on her red dress outfit instead she had a t-shirt underneath this time, and her pack back.

"Hmph don't lie you know you enjoy, it any way Naruto-kun why didn't you tell me you're going a way from Konoha to train. " pouted Sakura

Naruto stood up and looked at his girlfriend she stood there arms folded and giving him that sad look. Naruto smiled for he couldn't stand to see Sakura giving him that sad look at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan I didn't tell you I wanted to perfect this technique Kakashi-sensei gave me." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she placed her hand s on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

"Well you could've told me. Maybe I could've helped you in your training or is it you're getting bored with me. Hmph maybe I should just leave you with your little fan club!" Sakura said as she turned her back on Naruto.

Naruto had a dumbfounded look on him as he scratched the back of his head he knew Sakura-chan was the jealous type. Naruto stood behind Sakura as he embraced her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her neck. This brought a heavy blush to the kunoichi.

"Mmmmh Sakura-chan you smell nice. You know I'll never get tired of you because I love you too much. I thought Tsunade baa-chan was teaching you some new medical jutsu. But I'm glad you're here now with me" beamed Naruto.

Sakura blushed she loved the way he held her and showed how much he loved her. Sakura turned around to face Naruto both looked at one another with great admiration and love. Naruto closed the gap between them as he could feel Sakura's warm breath on his lips as they shared a passionate kiss.

The branch's sway as the wind blows in the night in Konoha. Three cloaked figures shrouded in darkness are discussing matters of great importance. The three figures all wore matching tan Gasa hats each having brown cloaks that covered there bodies. It reached their ankles yet one of them carried a bandaged body behind them.

"I hope your doll will prove useful Haya!" said Mamoru in a mocking voice.

Haya turned around to face her comrade letting go of the bandaged figure behind her.

"Hmph this is a marionette not a doll Mamoru. Second without me you wouldn't be able to fully use that left arm of yours. Trust me I am well prepared with my pedaru" stated Haya.

"Both of you enough bickering!" said Arumaku in a stern voice.

Haya and Mamoru smiled at each other knowing full well they managed to annoy Arumaku. Arumaku took out a scroll from his pouch there he was looking at a map of Konoha seeing how they were three days in reaching Konoha village.

"We are to meet our spy out side of Konoha village near the woods come we need to keep moving" Arumaku ordered.

The tree rock-nin's jumped on to the tree branches and disappeared into the darkness.

The morning sky was painted a pale blue as the streaks of yellow and orange began to spread across the sky. The birds chirped as the new day dawned on the land of fire the light drove the darkness back.

A lone tent was seen within the wilderness of Konoha's forest. There a couple a shared a romantic night Naruto woke up. He felt pressure on his chest and noticed it was Sakura's head. She had a calm and comely look on her face. Naruto looked at Sakura's peaceful smile as she slept soundly on his chest he stroked her hair gently which caused Sakura to smile.

While stroking her hair Naruto's couldn't help but think of how far he and Sakura have come along. ("I never thought I would be holding her like this. Back then she was so much in too Sasuke it hurt. I never thought she would have feelings like that for me the way she used too for Sasuke. Yet Sakura-chan I have your love now. So many years of pain and misery not knowing what it felt to be loved. I want to protect you and everyone I love I have to master this jutsu!").

Naruto carefully moved Sakura's head off his chest he gently moved around the tent to go out side grabbing his leaf head band off the floor. Naruto stretched once he was outside it was early morning; he could see the sun just rise a while ago.

"Ahhh I guess I better start now so I can go get some Ichiraku ramen hehehe" grinned Naruto.

Sakura woke up only to find her pillow missing she looked around the tent seeing that Naruto was gone. The pink kunoichi got up and stretched she picked up her leaf head band and stepped out of the tent. There she could see Naruto he was doing tree climbing exercise.

Only this time he was doing back flips she noticed how much chakra he was concentrating on his feet and hands. She only smiled to see how hard he was working at his training. A smile appeared on Sakura's lips it's only right that a girlfriend help out her boyfriend to excel.

"Hey Naruto-kun lets spar together!" Sakura said in an enthusiastic tone.

Naruto stopped mid way on the tree he looks down to his smiling Sakura looking at him. He jumps down from the tree and walks towards her grinning as usual.

"Hehehe sure Sakura-chan but I'm not going to hold back so come at me with everything you got!" said Naruto.

Sakura looks at her boyfriend as she pulls out her black gloves and puts them on she hits her fist to her open palm.

"Now Naruto when have I ever gone easy on you" as she winks at Naruto.

With that Sakura charges at her boyfriend with full force. Sakura bent low and threw a round house kick with her left leg. Naruto blocked the kick with his left forearm but the kick had a powerful force behind it. It sent Uzumaki a couple feet back as he looked up he saw three kunai coming at him. Naruto just grinned as he blocked each kunai with his own kunai.

He didn't realize that the kunai were a distraction sense he couldn't see where Sakura, had disappeared off too. Naruto crotches walk holding his kunai in his right hand. He sees a flock of crows fly away from the trees soon after that the sound of tree crashing is heard. Uzumaki jerks his head to his left side his eyes grow wide as huge tree is coming straight at him.

The tree misses Naruto by inches' he dodged it by jumping up to a near branch. The flying tree crashes in to couple off trees leaving a huge empty space of trees knocked down on top of each other.

("damn Sakura-chan isn't kidding when she says she's not holding back ") Naruto thought to himself.

Little does he know that Sakura was very near him she saw where Naruto was and smiled for he was about to get a work out like no other.

"Ahhh Tsutenkyaku painful sky leg!" Screams Sakura

The pink kunoichi raises her left leg and it smashes the ground in front of her Naruto has a horrified look on his face. The tree and the trees around him start to collapses on one on top of another. As Naruto falls down he sees Sakura's right hook connect to his face only to Sakura's surprise Naruto turned to a puff of smoke.

"What! A kage bunshin shadow doppelganger !" Sakura said in a surprised voice.

The kunoichi jumped out of the way as two kunia's landed in front of her each containing an explosive tag. Her eyes bulge out at the threat in front of her as she jumps towards the closes tree branch. Earth and rock go everywhere as the notes explode leaving a cloud of dust. Sakura looks around trying to see if she sees Naruto anywhere. Sakura jerks her head to her right she sees a figure covered in a glow of red and blue chakra. Her eyes bulge as the light she was starring at disappears. A kunai appears near her throat. She tilts her head slowly towards the right noticing her boyfriends grinning face.

"I …I see you got me Naruto-kun"

The blonde shinobi drops the kunai and disappears in to a puff of smoke. Sakura is surprised it wasn't Naruto but one of his kage bunshin. The real Naruto appears behind her.

"Heh well Skaura-chan it wasn't easy after you threw that tree at me I figure I had to come up with something clever to get you" Naruto said in a friendly tone.

Sakura turns around smiling at her boyfriend Naruto called on his dual chakra to get her attention, allowing his kage bunshin to sneak up behind her.

The two exhausted leaf-nin's jump down from the tree branch and head towards there tent to gather there things to head back towards the village.

Tsunade couldn't help but notice all the paper work that was stacked on her desk. Shizune always made it clear to her to get a good start on the paper work so it wouldn't pile up easier said than done. Yet her mind was dwelling on something Shizune noticed the look on her sensei.

"Tsunade-sama is something on your mind" Shizune voice carried some worry.

Tsunade was brought out of her trance and stared back at Shizune her face still showed some worry. She reached down and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small black box; within the black box was a scroll. She grabbed the scroll and held it in her right hand and looked at Shizune

"Naruto I was thinking about if it is the right time to tell him. It seems the rumors about rock-nin's taking an interest are true. I fear that his true lineage will be exposed." Tsunade said in serious tone.

Shizune gave Tsunade-sama a confused and surprise expression.

"What are you telling me Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade placed the scroll back in the black box and looked at her young apprentice with a serious look.

"Shizune I'll tell you this in confidence this box that contains a scroll was left for Uzumaki Naruto. To be given to him when he turns the right age it was left by his father Arashi yet you all know him as the Yondaime.

Naruto is Yondaime's only son you think he would use a random orphan to trap the Kyūbi. No he used his own son to harbor the Kyūbi. You see Shizune the Yondaime made so many enemies with Iwagakure. If Naruto was given his fathers clan name he would be a target of the Iwagakure no Sato so he was given Uzumaki instead .It has worked so far yet it seems now that the similarities of him and his father are too strong to hide. I'm just worried how he is going to take the news." Tsunade said in concern voice.

Shizune looked down at Ton-Ton then back at Tsunade-sama she had her hands folded in front of her. She was deep in thought Shizune looked at the window she was surprised to find out that Naruto was the Yondaime's only son. 

"So Tsunade-sama when are you going to tell him?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune then she closed her eyes wondering if it was time. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Well Shizune it seems it can't be helped Naruto has a right to know I'll tell tomorrow when Jiraiya returns it be best if he was here too" her voice carried a worried tone.

Tsunade still had her eyes closed wondering if Naruto was ready to receive this news. It seemed it was a good of time as any find out about his true lineage before the rock-nins could get to him.

_-A.N. -Hello everyone one I hope you all enjoyed the first chap. To Pink Fox sequel I know not much happened in this chap next I will focus more on the Rock-nins spy Naru X Saku relationship and some light action. Sorry if my grammar and spelling is off trust me I try lol. Next chap focus on Naruto and Sakura romance. 2nd the spy who is she? 3rd how will Naruto take the news of him being Yondaime's son? lol_

_Anyways feel free to lend your views I enjoy reading them any way cant wait for Naruto chap. 312 this Thursday I wonder what jutsu training Kakashi wants Naruto to learn only time will tell. Next chap of Pink Destiny will be up soon I m also waiting for other fanfic authors to update their story there are some really good Naru x Saku stories as well as the Temari x Shikamaru _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2 The Cherry Blossoms Fury**

Naruto and Sakura were both enjoying a steaming hot ramen meal at Ichiraku Sakura didn't mind eating at Ichiraku she knew it always made Naruto happy. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend seeing how he was able to consume such much ramen.

("Look at him go, I can't believe how quickly he puts this stuff away he's on his fourth bowl!") Sakura giggled as she starred at Naruto.

"Ahhhh man I'm full ehh Sakura-chan aren't you hungry?" Naruto said

Sakura blushed noticing she barely ate all of her pork noodle soup.

"Oh I'm not that hungry Naruto-kun but it seems like you're never full" Sakura said in a cheerful tone.

"Well I'm off Naruto-kun thanks for lunch I will see you later" with that Sakura gives Naruto a quick kiss on his cheek.

Naruto places the money on the counter and says goodbye to Ayame-neechan and Ichiraku-sama. The blonde shinobi see's his Sakura-chan fade towards the distances heading for Konoha hospital for her training. Naruto walks through the streets wondering if he should go back to his place or to the training grounds. He notices that a girl is waving at him.

He smiles seeing that it's Hitomi-chan. He had meet Hitomi-chan four months ago. She was tall as Ino had long orange hair reaching to her back. She has bright strawberry eyes and a nice figure. She wore sleeveless tan shirt with matching skirt. Hitomi-chan came to Konoha to sell her produce from her farm. She was so grateful towards Naruto helpfulness in careening most of the produce to Konoha for her.

"Naruto-kun it's so good to see you again, my you look more handsome every time I see you!" beamed Hitomi.

The blonde shinobi blushed as he gave Hitomi-chan his trade mark grin. Naruto told Hitomi that he and Sakura were seeing each other but that never stopped her from flirting with him.

"Hey Hitomi-chan how's business coming along thanks again for the fruit basket you gave me"

Hitomi blushed it seems like Naruto had that affect on her each time he was grateful for her generosity.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun you never have to pay for anything you hear. I'm grateful without you're help I wouldn't be able to sell my produce here" smiled Hitomi.

"Well Naruto-kun since Sakura isn't here why, don't we go for a walk?" Hitomi asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head he always found him self in these situation with Hitomi-chan trying to insist on a date with him. Naruto looked at Hitomi and was about to oppose when she gave him the saddest pleading look he'd ever seen.

"Pleeease Naruto-kun it's just a little walk" her voice carried a sweet pleading tone.

Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to say no. It was just a walk he told himself plus Sakura was busy with her training with Tsunade-baa-chan. Naruto looked at Hitomi-chan and smiled "sure Hitomi-chan" beamed Naruto.

Hitomi closed her stand down and walk beside Naruto. The blonde shinobi couldn't help but be nervous hoping this kind act wouldn't come back to bite him later. He would regret it later for not being stern enough to say no for there is no fury greater than a jealous kunoichi.

Sakura was busy operating on an injured Gennin she was using Chakra no Enjintou chakra scalpel as she was cutting around his kidney. Sakura slowly moved her right hand using Dokumeki no Jutsu poison extraction technique she pulled out a large glob of purple residue. She then began to administer Shōsen no Jutsu mystical palm technique over the wound. The wound that she cut to extract the poison began to close and heal. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she saw her sleeping patient looking more peaceful.

"Well my work here's done it seems he will recover" said Sakura.

Sakura walked out of the room there Shizune was waiting for her. Shizune noticed how tired Sakura was from using so much chakra. Sakura slumped next to the wall and gave Shizune a tired smile.

"Ahh that was tricky I'm glad I was able to contain the poison before it could have spread any quicker" Sakura said.

"You did real great Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama is very proud of how much you've accomplished. You're sure to surpass Tsunade-sama someday." Beamed Shizune

The pink kunoichi blushed at the praise from Shizune.

"Well Tsunde-sama says I'm quite capable of surpassing her someday heh" Sakura said shyly.

Shizune smiled at Sakura seeing how one day Sakura would be as great as Tsunade-sama. Both kunoichi's walked down the hall way. They were headed for Tsunade-sama's office. Tsunade-sama stood looking at the paper work as she shipped her shake the bottle was half empty. Tsunade treasured these quite moments when Shizune was gone supervising Sakura. She heard a knock on the door Tsunade and Ton-Ton looked at the door Tsunade let a sigh out knowing full well who it was.

"Come in Shizune" Tsunade's voice sounded tired.

Shizune and Sakura walked in seeing a slightly drunk Tsunade smiling at them. Shizune eyes bulged out at the site in front of her. Here was the Hokage leader of Konoha drunk in her office.

"Tsu…Tsunade-sama why are you drinking in the middle of the day you have reports to go over!" screamed Shizune at her sensei.

Tsunade just smiled at her concerned apprentice. She grinned when she saw Sakura behind Shizune having a disappointed look on her face.

"Soooo Sakura-chan how are things between you and Naruto-kun. Is he keeping you late at night with all that energy he has!" beamed Tsunade.

Sakura jerked back in shocked expression her face was flushed and she trebled at Tsunade's comment.

"WHAT! Tsunade-sama wh…what is the meaning of that. Naruto and I have not done such things!" Sakura said she was fuming at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the shocked Shizune and at an irate Sakura and just laughed she loved to tease Sakura about her relationship with Naruto. She knew full well Sakura was easily stirred when she let her imagination run.

"Well Sakura I suggest to keep good eye on Naruto it seems he has many admires"

Sakura just glared and turned her head towards the window. Shizune just sighed seeing how Tsunade failed to do any real work.

"Tsunade-sama you need to finish those reports!" Shizune said sternly.

Tsunade pouted as she put her sake bottle away and started to work on the pile of reports that need her approval.

"Ahh Sakura you're done for today I know you want to go spend time with Naruto but tomorrow be here I have an assignment for team seven." Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Sakura looked at Tsunade and bowed as she headed out the door not wanting to hear any more off Tsunade's teasing.

A huge orange frog appeared out side behind the window of Tsunade, Jiraiya jumped into the office. Tsunade looked at her former teammate with an annoyed look.

"You're late you know that you pervert!"

"Sorry Tsunade I had to finish gathering some data" grinned Jiraiya.

Tsunade's left eye began to twitch she reached down and pulled out the black wooden box and turned to look at a serious Jiraiya. Jiraiya eyed Tsunade his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I see it seems you decided its time to tell him huh. It couldn't have come at a better time. I have some disturbing news it seems like a group of rock-nin's Jōnin have infiltrated into our land." Jirariya had a serious tone.

Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her and closed her eyes thinking what best action to take. She didn't want to start another war with Iwagakure no Sato but the fact that Jiraiya discovered, Jōnin within her country disturbed Tsunade.

"It seems like Naruto made a huge impression on them I wonder if they are here for him. I have to tell him but I don't know how he will take it" she said it in a worried tone.

Jiraiya looked at her and smiled knowing full well how Naruto would take it.

"Hehehe believe me this is going to surprise him but I think it will bring some peace and joy to him".

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune holding Ton-ton were all wondering how Naruto was going to act once he received the news.

The three ominous figures moved further into Hi no Kuni land of fire Arumaku looked ahead seeing a small farm. He turned to Haya and Mamoru and signaled them towards the farm. Haya hid among the bushes Arumaku stood above a branch seeing Mamoru casually walk towards the farm. A middle aged man stood out side he had on a rice hat and white short sleeve shirt and tan shorts. He looked up to see who this stranger was that was coming towards him.

"Excess me sir may I ask what are you looking for" questioned the farmer

Mamoru smiled as he looked at the farmer he's smile grew wider as so did his eyes. His eyes yearned for blood. His left arm came out of his coat the hand popped back shooting out a poison needle. The farmer froze in fear as the needle penetrated through his throat the amount of blood that shoot out splattered on the ground next to him. Haya was controlling Mamoru's left arm with her right hand through chakra strings. Mamoru made his way in towards the barn. Haya followed as well Arumaku picked up the body and carried it with him in to the barn.

Arumaku tossed the chicken bone to the ground Haya and Mamoru were finishing their meals as well.

"Were close to Konoha village the meeting well take place at noon tomorrow."

Haya and Mamoru turned there attention towards Arumaku. Arumaku looked pleased with himself for some odd reason. Mamoru knew why Arumaku was in a pleasant mood.

"Hmph I know you're looking forward to seeing Hitomi off course you did persuade the Tsuchikage she was capable of this mission." Grinned Mamoru

Arumaku threw glare at Mamoru before he turned his gaze back at the ground.

"Mamoru you know full well she is a very capable and efficient kunoichi. She trained directly under me and I am sure she is quite capable off accomplishing her mission" stated Arumaku.

Haya had an annoyed look on her face she had meet Hitomi once and was amazed at the speed and intelligence Hitomi had.

"Arumaku, Mamoru! I think we should head out before anyone comes around"

They stood up and left the barn they disappeared into the forest once they stepped outside.

Naruto and Hitomi were walking beside each other. Naruto had a nervous expression on his face. Hitomi was beaming she enjoyed walking with the blonde shinobi.

"Sooo Naruto-kun what have you been up too lately? I've heard that you went off to train by yourself"

Naruto looked at Hitomi and smiled at her.

"Well Hitomi-chan I was training to learn this very difficult jutsu I was given too by Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said joyfully

"Really Naruto-kun tell me what's so special about this jutsu huh?" Hitomi said in a sweet voice.

Naruto looked at Hitomi her eyes watering as she looked at Naruto waiting for an answer.

"Well Hitomi-chan I'll let you in on a secret this jutsu is non other than the famous Hiraishin no Jutsu flying thunder god Technique created by the Yondaime!"

Hitomi's eyes widen in shock she quickly looked away.

Sakura came back from Ichiraku ramen stand she had a very annoyed look. Skura heard from Ayame-san that she had heard from villagers that Naruto was with Hitomi. Sakura balled up her fist trying to calm her self down.

("Come on Sakura you know Naruto loves you there's nothing going on between Hitomi and Naruto. Even though she flirts with him and constantly is around him when I'm not there! She's just a friend just a friend she has no romantic interest in Naruto") Sakura was debating the issue with herself.

Sakura noticed a blonde head it was Naruto he was in front of her she was about to scream his name when she noticed Hitomi. Hitomi was facing Naruto he had his back towards Sakura Hitomi smiled evilly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck for a hug.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for the walk I appreciate it I hope you master that jutsu I'll be rooting for you bye-bye" Hitomi beamed as she left.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Sakura's voice.

Naruto's face paled as he slowly turned around he noticed Sakura's eyes bulging out her fits were balled up as she came towards at him with malice.

"Hey…Hey Sakura-chan how was your training with Tsunade-baa-chan" Naruto said nervously.

He didn't see it coming Sakura's left hook connected to Naruto's stomach. Naruto held his stomach in pain his eyes watering as he collapsed to the ground. Sakura turned her attention to Hitomi's back.

"What the hell are you trying to pull Hitomi? You know damn well Naruto is my boyfriend!" Yelled Sakura

Hitomi slowly turned around grinning at Sakura she had a calm look on her face as she looked at Sakura then at Naruto. Her face changed from a smug to one of concern towards the blonde shinobi.

"Naruto-kun are you all right I didn't know Sakura-chan was a violent women"

Sakura jerked back Hearing Hitomi say that about her only infuriated Sakura more as she started slowly walking towards her.

"You think I can't see pass your sweet innocent act Hitomi I know you're after Naruto. No matter how many guys ask you out you turn them down always willing to be near Naruto" Sakura's voice carried a bitter tone to it.

Hitomi just smiled as her eyes narrowed.

"Hmph I'm sorry I didn't know our friendship would make you so jealous Sakura-chan. Poor Naruto in a relationship with a VIOLENT PSYCHOTIC WOMAN!" retorted Hitomi.

Sakura lost it being insulted by this vixen in front of her boyfriend Sakura threw her right hand back and swung. When the dust had cleared there was a small crater where Hitomi once was.

"Ahh Naruto-kun I'm sorry that you got hit because of me."

Sakura's eyes widen as she turned around quickly to see Hitomi standing over Naruto before Hitomi turned her eyes towards Sakura.

"Ho…How did you do that?" said a surprised Sakura.

"Hmph all that farm work has its benefits eh Sakura-chan I'll see you around bye-bye"

Hitomi turned her head slightly as she smiled looking at Sakura before she disappeared around the corner.

"That was no ordinary move, the fact that she diverted my attack and appeared right behind me. There is more to this girl than looks"

Sakura turned towards Naruto he was still holding his stomach and had an upset look on his face.

"Sakura-chan what was that about Hitomi is my friend she was just saying good bye. Why did you try to hit her she's not kunoichi you could've hurt her you know" said Naruto.

Sakura was taking back by his words tears were starting to form. Quickly her face went from a sad to a pissed off look.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" screamed Sakura

Sakura smacked Naruto with her right hand sending the blonde shinobi crashing into a wall. Sakura looked at Naruto as tears rolled down her cheeks she turned around and ran sobbing quietly.

Naruto stood up holding his arm against the wall while his right hand caressed his left cheek. He looked at the disappearing image of Sakura as she became blur to his eyes.

"Sakura-chan" said Naruto in sad voice.

"Hmmm it seems you have some things to straighten with young Sakura-cahn. Now Naruto I thought I taught you better when came to women" Jiraiya boasted.

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face looking up on the roof to see Jiraiya standing over him.

"Hey ero-Sennin what are you doing here. Sakura-chan just hit me I wasn't cheating on my Sakura-chan. Ahhh I have to go see her now" Naruto stated

Naruto was about to take off but hand held him he turned around to see a serious face on Jiraiya.

"Naruto don't worry about Sakura-chan women her age get easily jealous when you are friends; with other lovely ladies. There is a more important matter you must attend it's about your lineage." Jiraiya said in a stern voice

Naruto calmed a bit he was about argue with Jiraiya about how important Sakura was to him till he heard the last part "your lineage"

"What do you mean my lineage? Is it about my past?" Naruto said in surprised voice.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Listen Naruto what Tsunade is about to tell you is very important are you ready to know about your past?" question Jiraiya

Naruto smiled his eyes brighten up as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Hell Yeah I'm ready to learn about my past" screamed the blonde shinobi.

Naruto and Jiraiya started to head towards the Hokage tower Naruto's life was about to change.

Sakura's eyes were still red and puffy from the bitter tears she had shed she didn't mean to slap Naruto. It was in the heat of the moment she was surprised at Naruto's response.

"Naruto-kun you idiot don't you see there is more to Hitomi. The way she moves is no typical farm girl. The fact she's been so interested in you since you two first meet is suspicious enough. Maybe I'm just over reacting or maybe not." Sakura shook her head trying to figure out Hitomi.

Sakura noticed Shizune up ahead she ran towards her.

"Shizune-sama is Tsunade-sama busy I really need to talk to her"

Shizune noticed Sakura's eyes she was concerned to as why her fellow kunoichi was crying.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong did Naruto-kun do something to you?" Shizune said.

"Ah well it wasn't what Naruto did as much as that HITOMI! But I really need to see Tsunade-sama"

Shizune smiled at Sakura wondering if she wanted to see Tsunade-sama to discuss her love life troubles and ask for some advice.

"She does in her office Sakura-chan let's go see her. I'm sure what ever Naruto-kun did he didn't mean it I know for fact he loves you very much "Smiled Shizune.

Sakura blushed and smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"I know that Shizune-sama but he can be such an idiot sometimes." Retorted Sakura.

Sakura and Shizune both entered the Hokage's office to their surprises Kakashi, Jiraiya and embarrassed Naruto were there.

"So I see we have everyone is here now. Naruto wanted you Sakura to be present as well. Shizune please close the doors." ordered Tsunade.

Shizune turned around and closed the doors she noticed that the ANBU guards where gone. Once she finished closing the doors she went to stand behind the Hokage.

"Now Naruto I guess will start what I'm about to tell is very important as to why you were chosen to be the container of the Kyūbi. It will explain a lot I couldn't have told you before neither could have the late Sandaime. It was it was instructed to be revealed to you; on your fifth tenth birthday. It was your fathers wish the late Yondaime." Tsuande said in serious tone.

Naruto and Sakura both were stun there faces were speechless at the revelation by Tsunade.

_-Hello everyone sorry for the long delay for chap 2 don't worry next chap will be up soon. Sorry been watching the world cup no more delays lol. Plus the sequel chap are a bit longer than Pink Fox there may be some little ; OOC but don't worry its for the story. Next chap will have action and romance. _

_How will this new revelation be taken by Naruto?_

_What's going to happen between the rock-nin and Konoha?_

_Will Naruto master his new jutsu? Will any dare call Sakura-chan's Naruto a jin-chuuriki what will be consequences for calling her Naruto-kun that? Chap 4 konoha's bitter enemies will be up before july ! till then leave feedback and comments I appreciate them thanks for everyone's opinions and comments take care. _


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**Chap. 3 Konoha's Bitter Enemies **

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura both said surprised at the revelation.

Tsunade watched as both Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what they heard.

"Naruto listen first I'll try to explain everything carefully. It is no secret that the Yondaime sealed the Kyūbi in you. The village was taught to believe you to be an orphan child that would contain the Kyūbi; and be seen as a hero of this village. Sadly that was not to pass. The villagers blamed you and saw you as the Kyūbi not the hero the Yondaime wanted you to be." Tsunade said calmly.

"But Tsunade-sama can't they see that Naruto isn't the Kyūbi! But a shinobi of Konoha he's done so much for us yet; they still don't accept him why?" Sakura cried out.

Naruto looked to his pink kunoichi the tears forming around the corner of her eyes. Sakura-chan wanted to know why Naruto couldn't be seen as a Konoha shinobi but only as the Kyūbi.

"Sakura-chan you have to understand that many feel hatred and anger towards the Kyūbi many lost loved ones when it attacked us. Seeing the Yondaime sacrificed himself for the village they feel Naruto became the Kyūbi. No one saw him as the hero he was meant to be only the Kyūbi they saw in Naruto." Jiraiya spoke quietly.

Sakura sadly looked at the floor not knowing what else to say the pain of knowing how ignorant; and cold her fellow villagers were towards the man she loved hurt.

"Naruto your mother died giving birth to you. Once the Kyūbi attacked your father felt it was best if; the Kyūbi's was sealed in you. You would be Konoha's hero that you would use that destructive power; for protecting this village. Yondaime left instructions for us. He did not want you to have his clan's name Arashi because he feared that you would be targeted by his enemies. Yondaime not being here to protect you left you vulnerable your father was great shinobi. During the war with Tsuchi no Kuni land of earth he defeated so many rock-nin's it earned him there hatred. Many would give anything to see his seeds wiped off from existences. "Tsunade looked sternly at Naruto.

Naruto just looked down on the floor so much was going through his mind it was so much to take in at once.

"Naruto"

Naruto looked up hearing Tsunade call out his name she was pointing towards a black wooden box on her desk.

"Naruto this is for you its all that's left from your father. He wanted you to have this when you reached a certain age. "Tsunade said in a calm voice.

She handed the black box to Naruto he looked down at the box amazed by it. The only thing left of his father was held in his hands. Tsunade looked at everyone in the room the silence was getting to her. She stood up and cleared her throat.

"Alright Naruto and Sakura your free to go don't worry about the mission I'll give you both the details tomorrow."

Naruto looked up and smiled at Tsunade as he turned around to head out the door.

"Alright Tsunade-baa-chan!" beamed Naruto

Tsunade's face contorted at Naruto's words. Sakura followed her boyfriend out the doors.

Tsunade sat back down and looked at Jiraiya then at Kakashi. Kakashi was leaning on the door his arms crossed and his right eye closed. He was trying to think how he couldn't have seen it sooner Naruto being the Yondaime's son.

"Well Kakashi it seems you haven't said anything surprised to know that you've been training your sensei's son all this time." Jiraiya said calmly towards Kakashi.

The silvered haired Jōnin looked at Jiraiya and shook his head.

"Well there was some similarities but I couldn't have caught it I never knew he had a child. I guess you knew since Naruto's characteristics probably matched the Yondaime when he was young am I right." Stated Kakashi

"Well he is his fathers' son. That boy is exactly like his father its not fun teaching geniuses. Naruto has his father's strength and will Yondaime would be proud of him." Jiraiya said in a joyful tone.

"Well let's hope that you don't disappoint your late student by turning his only son into another pervert like you Jiraiya!" Tsunade said in stern voice.

Jiraiya had a defeated look on his face as Tsunade threw a glare at him. Shizune and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at Jiraiya-sama. The meeting had taken quite a while the sun was setting over Konoha. Naruto walked slowly as he didn't take his eyes off the black wooden box. Sakura was behind Naruto she didn't know what to say to him at the moment. Naruto stopped he turned around to face Sakura they both stood in any empty playground. Sakura just looked at Naruto wondering what to say to him.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I know Hitomi-chan can be difficult with you I'm sorry. You should know Sakura-chan that my heart belongs only to you and no else" Naruto said quietly.

Naruto was only inches away from her Sakura shed a tear as she looked at her boyfriend the kind and loving words that always warmed her heart.

"Naruto-kun"

Sakura's lips were silenced as Naruto kissed her she closed her eyes. Sharing this beautiful moment all the troubles about Hitomi went away for the moment. They broke the kiss and Naruto opened the black box. Inside it Naruto and Sakura could see it contained an old scroll.

"Well Naruto-kun read it "Sakura suggested

Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it. It was a letter left to him by his father.

"_Naruto I leave you with this you are the future of Konoha._

_Use the Kyūbi's power to protect the village and the ones you love._

_You are the hero that saved Konoha from destruction. I only hope that you are not_

_seen as a monster but as a hero. I did not want to leave you with Arashi clan name. I am proud of my son but I have many enemies. Many would do anything to kill off _

_my family. If they found out about you Naruto they hunt you down and kill you. For that you took Uzumaki your mother's maiden name. Live on Naruto_

_Become a great shinobi to protect this village and your loved ones. Farewell my son_

_Yondaime_

A small tear came down Naruto's eyes he had a sad smile on his face reading the scroll his father left him.

"Father" Naruto said quietly as he held the scroll in his hand.

Sakura couldn't help but see a feeling of reassurance and understanding from Naruto. It seems the letter had given him something he looked for, for so long. Sakura warped her arms around his waist. Her head resting on his chest Naruto returned the embrace. The sun had set the stars were out in the sky the moon shined upon these two lovers.

"Sakura-chan I'll protect you this village and everyone I love. When I become Hokage like my father I will carry on his wish."

Sakura smiled at the words of Naruto always fighting for those that he loved. That was the secret of his strength.

"Naruto-kun I know you'll make a great Hokage. I'll be by your side no matter what because I love you Naruto-kun" Sakura said.

Naruto smile grew wider hearing his dear Sakura-chan say that filled the blonde shinobi with pride. They held each other as the moon shinned upon them embracing them in its pure light.

Hitomi stood up from her besides preparing herself to meet her comrades. She took her head band its length was longer reaching her back side. Hitomi grabbed her sleeveless mesh on then she put on her tan vest. It was tight on her chest being slightly large in that area had its problems. She proceed to put on her black mini skirt she always like looking different ; from the traditional uniforms the Iwagakure no Sato wore Hidden Rock Village. Two kunai bags hung on each side of her hip; on her back side hung a Tōju that carried her Wakizashi sword and Tonto sword. Hitomi turned to the mirror she grabbed a black powered paint, she spread the paint across her eyes leaving a long black streak. She turned around and grabbed a scroll from her bag.

"Kumori come here Kumori "

Out of the closet comes a raccoon with a black headband. Hitomi kneels at her pet and Kumori bites the scroll.

"Kumori you know what to do" Hitomi says

Kumori jumps out of Hitomi's window and runs along the roofs of Konoha. Deep in the woods outside of Konoha village three lone figures await in the moonlight.

"How long is this going to take Arumaku?" Fumed Mamoru.

Arumaku turned to his right side and glared at his impatience comrade. He was about to scold him when their attentions was brought forward by a sound. Haya was about to throw her kunai when Kumori appeared in front of them. Arumaku approached the raccoon he took the scroll from Kumori's mouth. Arumaku smiled as he read the scroll from Hitomi.

_Arumaku-sama the meeting shall take place at eleven in the morning_

_Out side of Konoha gates then we shall proceed with the order._

_Hitomi_

"Mamoru and Haya prepare for tomorrow we strike after Hitomi meets with us. It seems I was right hehehe" said Arumaku.

Haya and Mamoru smiled at one another knowing full well the plan was to proceed after there Intel brief with Hitomi. The three jōnin disappeared once again into the night for tomorrow the day would be colored crimson. The morning sunlight shinned upon Konoha today the morning sunlight was a bit redder. Naruto tossed and turned the sunlight hitting his face. Naruto sat up wiping his sleepy eyes with his hand giving up to the sunlight he noticed his clock read eleven in the morning.

"Ah man I guess I better get up I shouldn't have been up that late with Sakura-chan" beamed Naruto.

He went to the kitchen to start up his instant ramen when he noticed a letter on floor in front of his door. Naruto picks it up noticing it's addressed to him.

_Naruto-kun I need you help_

_Please meet me out side Konoha gates at eleven thirty its urgent_

_Please Naruto-kun you're my only hope I need your help_

_Hitomi-chan_

Naruto has a distraught look on his face wondering why Hitomi-chan wouldn't tell him in person. He turns to see the clock its eleven twenty five.

"Shit Hitomi-chan seems like she's in trouble ahhh Sakura-chan is going to be pissed if I'm late for our training but I can't abandon Hitomi-chan. Sorry Sakura-chan I'll make it up for you" Naruto said in concerned tone.

Naruto rushes to his closet to change seeing how he has only five minutes to make it outside of Konoha gates.

"Hitomi-chan you're telling me he is learning the Yondaim's special jutsu huh. Who would have thought that boy was capable of learning the Hiraishin no Jutsu flying thunder god Technique." Arumaku said.

"He is as we feared a Jin-chuuriki he has the Kyūbi sealed inside him Arumaku-sama. He cares deeply for his comrade and lover Haruno Sakura. She is personally taught under one of the legendary Sannin Tsunade. "Hitomi said in a stern voice

Mamoru looked at Arumaku with concern.

"It seems that explains the red chakra that blonde bastard was able to produce. Arumaku it seems our time is up we should prepare."

Haya and Mamoru disappear within the forest Arumaku and Hitomi facing each other awaiting there guest. Naruto made it out the far reaches of Konoha gates heading deep within the forest. He saw a figure it appeared to be a kunoichi with orange hair. Her back was turned to him. He stopped wondering who could it possibly be, he was surprised to see who it was once the figure turned around and greeted him.

"Hitomi-chan!"

"Are you surprised to see me like this Naruto-kun!" yelled Hitomi

Naruto was stunned here stood a kunoichi who turned out to be Hitomi none the less a rock-nin; he didn't know what this meant.

"Hitomi-chan what's the meaning of this why are you wearing a rock headband? Tell what's going on here!" Naruto screamed

Hitomi just smiled she kneeled down and looked at Naruto and performed her jutsu.

"Doton Doryu Taiga Earth Release Earth Flow River!"

The ground beneath Hitomi changes rapidly into a mudslide Naruto can't believe to see this high level jutsu performed by Hitomi-chan. The forest is covered in a river of mud Naruto narrowly escapes the mudslide jumping on to a branch. He notices throwing needles heading his way he swings down holding onto the branch. The needles hit the tree instead. Haya, Arumaku and Mamoru appear from beneath the mud filled forest all smiling and grinning at Naruto.

"Long time eh Blondie it seems Hitomi-chan was right about you. You are talented." Arumaku said.

Naruto's eyes widen recognizing these Jōnin from before.

"You're those rock-nins from before aren't you!" yelled the blonde shinobi.

"Remember me fool you took my arm now I'll take your life Uzumaki son of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō!" screamed an irate Mamoru.

Naruto dropped down from the tree having a stunned look on his face; they knew he was the Yondaime's son but how. Naruto turns his gaze at Hitomi-chan he can very well see the blood lust in her eyes she has her wakizashi sword out.

"Hitomi-chan you betrayed me you betrayed my trust our friendship!" Screamed Naruto

Arumaku, Haya and Mamoru all laughed at the blonde shinobi. Haya pulled her puppet pedaru; Mamoru grabs a hold of his kunai whip with his right hand. Arumaku hands form a circle.

"Yurasu Yoroi rock armor !" yells Arumaku

Arumaku's arms turn to stone he tosses his gasa hat aside as he looks into Naruto's eyes. Arumaku rushes at Naruto at blinding speed the earth beneath them starts to shake; as the mud covered forest ground breaks in half. Arumaku stops in his tracks noticing a pink haired kunoichi walking towards him.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Sakura says.

Naruto embraces his pink kunoichi as he smiles at her to assure her he's alright.

"How did you find me here Sakura-chan?" the blonde shinobi questions his girlfriend.

"Well Naruto an ANBU squad spotted these three a while ago we waited to see who there target was. It seems you don't give up so easily do you Arumaku!" Kakashi said sternly.

Sai turned to his comrades and smiled

"So idiot are you alright" smiled Sai

Naruto glared back at Sai seeing how his pet names usually didn't quite get a good reaction from his teammates.

"Sakura you deal with Haya, Sai you get the other kunoichi and Naruto you take on Mamoru" ordered Kakashi

The three leaf-nin all agreed and went to face off there opponents Kakashi stood facing Arumaku. Kakashi waiting for Arumaku's first move having his sharingan ready.

Haya took off her puppet and unwrapped it its appearances was that of a female with six arms and having a pony tail.

"Last time you were able to beat me you bitch this time lets see if you can beat my pedaru! Kugutsu no jutsu puppet technique marionette !"

Sakura smiled at her opponent dealing with marionettes was nothing new to Sakura.

"When I'm done with you I'll take my anger at that two face bitch Hitomi betraying Naruto like that!" Screamed the enraged pink Kunoichi

Haya controlled her pedura using her chakra strings to pop open all six hands to shoot out poisonous needles towards Sakura. The pink kunoichi jumped out of the way pedura swung at Sakura three of its right arms connecting with her rib cage. Sakura was sent back wards as a trickle of blood came running down the corner of her mouth. Pedura stood up the marionette spread its six arms wide ready to grab Sakura.

Sakura jumped up to nearest branch. Pedura turns its head forward to Sakura's location and shoots three of her fore arms at her. It each revealing a concealed blade the blades made it past Sakura one cutting her left arm while the other taking; a few strands of hair.

"Unfortunate for you the poison in those blades are strong I'll take a few minutes before you sub come to the poison hahaha" laughes Haya.

Sakura just smiles as she kneels down on the ground pedaru rushes at her Sakura waits for the right moment. Pedaru is an inches away from her Sakura stands up and swings with her left hook. Sakura is able to completely destroy pedura as the marionette is shattered into pieces by the sheer force of Sakura's strength. Haya shields her self as pieces of wood spray back at her. She is in disbelief her marionette destroyed in single blow.

"Let's see if you can control this you bitch!" yells Sakura.

Sakura's left fits connects with Haya's body sending her up a few inches Sakura round houses with her right leg. It connects with Haya's left body side sending the rock-nin crashing into a nearby tree. There Haya can feel her internal organ's ruptured her left arm and legs are broken; coughing out blood with every breath.

("That bitch did it again I was no match for her I couldn't even do any thing at least that poison should work its way into her system by now…") Haya said to her self before losing consciousness.

Sakura drops to the ground she can feel the poison start to work in her system. Sakura reaches to her kunai bag and pulls out a vile of green liquid. She opens it and consumes the liquid it is a special remedy for poisons this should neutralize the poison in her body.

Sakura's hand right hand glows green she is performing dokunuki no jutsu poison extraction technique. The poison come out from the wound the knife inflicted on her she placed the extracted poison in a small jar.

"This poison well help me make more antidotes for the type of poisons they use."

Sakura collapses to the ground she is tired from extracting the poison and using too much chakra she can hear the sounds of battle all around her. She tries to get up and slowly makes her way towards Hitomi and Sai's battle.

"I'll…I'll get you for betraying my Naruto-kun you bitch…"

Sakura struggles to walk towards the battle a few distances ahead of her. Naruto and Mamoru both show bleeding wounds. Mamoru swung his kunai whip once more this time it struck Naruto but it was another kage bunshin. Three Naruto clones jumped towards Mamoru as two kicks connect with his stomach. The third was hit with his kunai whip. Mamoru back flipped landing on a branch the blood trickling down his mouth.

"Ahhhh where the hell are you Haya! I can't do any seals with this blasted piece of shit puppet arm!" Screams Mamoru.

Mamoru concentrates his chakra as it flows into his kunai whip extending its reach more. Mamoru detaches the fore arm and revealing the concealed poison blade. He swung his kunai whip around him. The whip struck branches and the ground around Mamoru hoping trying to lure Uzumaki out.

"Come out you coward face me is this all the son of the famous Konoha no kiiroi Senkō has to offer. My clan was completely destroyed by him only me and my mother were left. I will avenge my clan and village by ripping your head off and consuming your heart you Jin-chuuriki shit!"

Naruto clenched his fists he hated being called a Jin-chuuriki showing that he and his kind are nothing more than beasts. Naruto jumps out of the tree he was hiding in and appears before Mamoru. He's fits are clenched in rage his head slightly down as his eyes glare at Mamoru.

"I am the son of the Yondaime I am Uzumaki Naruto and I may be a Jin-chuuriki but I am shinobi of Konoha. Not a beast or weapon of my village but its protector and one day future Hokage!" Naruto said his voice carrying a cold and proud tone.

"Hmph! That so you beast I may have lost my ability to perform seals but I can still take you on you bastard!" Screamed Mamoru

He jerks back his whip and swings viciously across Naruto's chest the whip is able to rip his cloths and skin. Blood splatters from Naruto's wound as Mamoru charges at Naruto Mamoru knees him in crotch. Uzumaki holds his crotch in pain Mamoru sends his left knee to meet Naruto's face sending the blonde shinobi a few feet backwards. Mamoru charges at Naruto his right arm ready to swing his kunai whip while having his left fore arm blade charging forward. 

**_"Wake up Naruto you're telling me this fool got the best off you!"_**

Naruto noticed he was once again in front of the Kyūbi's cage the Kyūbi's head was outside of the cage starring at Naruto.

"_**Combine our strengths and call on me once again my strength is your strength Naruto. You shouldn't fear losing control"**_

("I'm not going to turn into that four tail form you hear me. I'm just going to do what we did the last time!")

"_**Very well Naruto but I could've been fun ha! Go on and show them our strength you still have to hold to your part of the deal. You can't die now since you already have a mate hehe, I will live on in your bloodlines remember that Naruto!"**_

With that Naruto is awoken his body is engulfed in the red and blue chakra this time his eyes are red and his whiskers thicker as well as his claws. The amount of chakra emanating from Naruto can be felt through out the battlefield. Mamoru eyes bulge out as Naruto disappears into a blur of red and blue light. Mamoru swings his kunai whip around him fending off the enraged blonde. Naruto's movements are to fast as he dodges the whip.

"DAMN YOU WHY CANT YOU JUST DIE!"

Naruto appears in front of Mamoru upper cutting him the force of the blow sends the rock-nin flying in the air. Naruto appears right in front of him.

"Kakatou Otoshi spinning heel drop!"

Naruto's heel connects with Mamoru chest sending both nin's crashing down into the ground, the impact leaves a crater. Mamoru opens his mouth the blood splattering out. His eyes are bleeding as well as his ears the image in front of him is blurred red. He can see Naruto sanding in front of him before losing consensuses.

Hitomi had destroyed another off Sai's Sumi Bunshin ink doppelganger. The battlefield was filled with black ink. Hitomi's Wakizashi sword was covered in ink. Hitomi circled around Sai holding her Wakizashi sword. Hitomi reaches for two kunai with paper slips attached to them. Sai immediately jumps out of the way the blast sending dust and rocks every where. Through the dust cloud a blade broke through cutting Sai's cheek. Sai back flips onto a branch. He pulls out his ink brush and a scroll and draws three tigers.

"Chōjū Giga Super Beasts Imitation Picture!" Sai orders.

Three ink tigers jump out of the scroll Hitomi is surrounded by the beasts. One of them jumps at her she slices it in half the ink falling the ground the two other ink beasts swipe at her. Hitomi pulls out her Tanto sword both beasts jump simultaneous at he Hitomi cross swipes both beasts. Sai sees his opening.

"Hmph you're good you Hag but not good enough to defeat me "yell's Sai as he rams his sword into Hitomi's back. Hitomi's body begins to crumble and turns into dirt and rock.

"A Doton Bunshin earth doppelganger!" Sai says surprised.

The shook on Sai's face is noticeable his eyes widen as a par of hand burst beneath him and drags him into the earth. The only part of Sai's body sticking out is his head.

("Damn it I got caught with the Doton Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu Earth Release inner decapitation technique !") He tells himself in his head.

The ground in front of Sai breaks open as Hitomi emerged from the earth. Hitomi held both her swords at Sai's face.

"You're a formidable opponent but those petty tricks of ink are not enough to go against a kunoichi from Iwagakure. You're head will go good with my collection!" Hitomi said beaming.

Hitomi brought both arms up ready to decapitate Sai's head when something got her attention a kunai. The kunai took out a couple small strands of her hair as she backed away. There stood Naruto only difference he had more of the Kyūbi's looks the red eyes the darker whiskers and the claws.

"Hitomi-chan why did you betray me? I thought you were my friend yet you betray me and tried to kill Sai!" Yelled Naruto

Hitomi stood across from the two shinobi's she put away both her swords behind her into her Tōju.

"Naruto nothing personal I am a kunoichi this was a mission you of all people should know what that means. Yes I befriend you but that was to get close to you. I am a kunoichi from the great Iwagakure no Sato I am Kagurazaka, Hitomi.

Deception is key for us shinobi's you are amazing Naruto-kun. Only if you were born in Kagurazaka I would have been your women, I'm more beautiful and charming than that brute bitch you have tormenting you at your side!" Hitomi said viciously

"You dare say that about my Sakura-chan, she's the most beautiful and strongest kunoichi ever. I don't think you would stand a chance!" yelled Naruto.

Hitomi reached behind her and threw a small black sphere with an explosive note tied to it. Naruto quickly called on his dual chakra he smashes the ground around Sai and grabs him both shinobi's jumping away from the blast. The black sphere explodes sending dirt and rocks every where as well as a black smoke.

"Well idiot it seems you were able to get out in time huh" Sai said

Naruto glared at his comrade before turning his attention towards the black smoke.

"Come on Sai we need to get Hitomi!"

Naruto and Sai disappeared to go after Hitomi. Kakashi could feel the strain of using his Sharingan affecting his body. The battle has dragged long Arumaku was a formidable opponent. It seems he practiced his taijutsu and relying on his blood limit the yurasu yoroi rock armor. He's head band covered his eyes it seems his keen sense of hearing was something to be feared.

"Kakashi it seems that jin-chuuriki once again called on the Kyūbi's power. So his bastard father left him a little present eh" Arumaku said

Kakashi was bleeding from his left hand he had suffered a couple wounds due to Arumakus yurasu yoroi. Arumaku's breathing was becoming heavy he reached behind his back. His hand held a dozen kunai's with explosive notes he turned to Kakashi and smiled.

"Farewell old fool we shall meet again and I swear I will have the Yondaime's sons head!" screamed Arumaku.

Kakashi eyes widen seeing the many explosive kunai's coming his way Kakashi back flips. The explosion tears a hole in the earth sending rocks and dirt every where, giving Arumaku a chance to escape.

"Meisai Gakure no Jutsu Hidding camouflage technique !"

Arumaku disappears into the earth leaving the decimated battlefield. Kakashi gets up pulling out a branch that pierced his left shoulder the blood gushing out of his injured shoulder.

"Damn it he got away again that bastard is crafty at escapes. " Kakashi says.

Hitomi stooped noticing she was being followed by both shinobi's she turns around and awaits them. Naruto and Sai both jump down from the branches and confront Hitomi.

"Hitomi stop! There's no where else to go you're done!" yelled Naruto

Hitomi smiled as she pulled out her Tanto sword she flips in to the air somersaulting as she brings the blade close to Naruto's chest. Naruto jumps out of the way Hitomi striking the ground. Naruto appears right behind her surprising Hitomi as Naruto punches the back of her head. To Naruto and Sai's surprise Hitomi begins to turn to dirt as it was obliviously a Doton Bunshin.

"Damn it! Hitomi was able to create a Bunshin to trick us that means the real one is gone!" Naruto said angrily.

Sai and Naruto turn back to meet up with the rest of his two teammates. Hitomi is carrying the unconscious Haya while Arumaku is carrying Mamoru.

"Arumaku-sama we need to administer there wounds quickly it seems Haya is suffering from internal bleeding!" Hitomi says in a worried voice.

"Hitomi I know if we don't get farther ahead and treat there wounds they will die within the day. Damn it seems our plan was a failure this isn't going to go well with Tsuchikage, it seems well be severely punished for this failure." Arumaku said bitterly.

("Damn it Naruto we failed to kill you this time but I will return to face you. You may be a Jin-chuuriki but that doesn't make you invincible. There is more than one way to kill a kitsune!") Hitomi tells her self.

The defeated rock-nin's disappear deeper into forest leaving the devastated battlefield defeated. Naruto and Sai reach there two teammates Sakura is healing Kakashi's wounds. Sakura turns around noticing Naruto's presences she runs into his arms embracing him in a fierce huge.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you're alright. I knew it that Hitomi was up to something she was a spy for Iwagakure. They were after you Naruto-kun did they want the Kyūbi?" Sakura said.

"No Sakura-chan they weren't after the Kyūbi they were after my life. It seems they found out about the Yondaime being my father through Hitomi. I guess they were getting revenge by trying to eliminate me.

"You're the Yondaime's son! Who would off that an idiot like would be the great Yondaime's son eh!" Sai said surprisingly.

Sai found himself a couple inches off the ground as a pissed off Sakura held him by his collar.

"What did you say about my Naruto-kun Sai!" yelled Sakura

"Now Sakura there's no need to fight I'm sure Sai didn't mean it anyway shouldn't you check on Sai. To see if needs medical treatment inside of adding more injuries to him." Kakashi said calmly.

Sakura blushed embarrassed she was going to further hurt Sai. She placed him down and began to check on him. Naruto turned to his sensei wondering now what would happen since an assassination attempt was made on his life.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do now are we going to do? Iwagakure Nin tried to kill me what's Tsunade-baa-chan going to do?" Naruto asked his sensei.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he pondered the question.

"Well I know for a fact the Hokage-sama does not want to start a war with Iwagakure. Second it seems the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure will deny any involvement in this assassination plot. Third he will probably say these Jōnin were acting on there own accord. Know it seems they know you are the Yondaime's son which means Naruto you have to train harder. You will probably face more enemies from Iwagakure." Kakashi said sternly.

Naruto turned his gaze to the ground as he clinched his fits wondering would the future held for him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun well face anything the throw at us together you. You think I'm going set down and let my boyfriend get assassinated! They got another thing coming." Beamed Sakura

Naruto smiled at his girlfriends words. Knowing full well Sakura-chan would be there to lend him support and help.

"Hehehe you got that right Sakura-chan!"

The sun shinned harder at the battlefield as ANBU squad started to approach team seven along with some medic squad. The forest lay in ruins from the fiercest battle team seven managed to defeat Iwagakure's toughest Jōnin. Naruto turns back to look at the sky wondering what laid ahead for him and Sakura.

_Yo sorry it took a while to finish next chap will be up. I kind of hope the battle scenes are written will lol. Any ways I hope you everyone enjoyed this chap. Thanks for the comments and suggestions it helps a lot. Next chap more romance and a bit of drama, fluff lol any ways take care everyone later. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap. 4 Sakura's Passion**

The sunset could be seen through Hokage-sama's office the red and orange illuminating Tsunade's office. There the fifth Hokage sat in her chair deep in thought. Tsunade rubbed her temples wondering how to respond to Naruto's attempted assassination. Iwagakure dared to kill her Naruto to her Naruto was like her deceased brother Nawaki.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked up at Shizune's she looked very concerned.

"I don't want another war to break out between Konohagakure and Iwagakure. We lost too many in that war I can't bear too lose anymore. Tsuchikage has said he and his village had no part in the assassination attempt. Saying it was strictly the cause of rouge nin's." Tsunade said sternly.

"Tsunade-sama wasn't the Tsuchikage of Iwagakure once a Jōnin that fought in the war before he became Kage of his village?" Shizune asked.

"Of course Shizune he was a Jōnin at the time who knows what vendetta he has against the Yondaime. For the time being I will have to fortify our borders with Iwagakure, they wouldn't be foolish to strike again. Plus there are more pressing matters at hand. There are rumors that two Akatsuki captured the Nibi no Nekomata Two-Tailed Demon Cat of Kumogakure Village hidden in the clouds. It's only a rumor Kumogakure are keeping quite about the matter so I don't know whether or not to rely on the information gathered." Tsunade said in a worried tone.

Shizune looked down at Ton-Ton with a worried face the thought off Akatsuki capturing another Jinchūriki was terrible thing to believe.

"Tsunade-sama what are we going to do about Naruto-kun. Should we tell him about the rumor? I don't want to see him in the hands of Akatsuki Sakura-chan would be devastated, if anything happened to him."

"Don't worry Shizune for now we won't worry Naruto till we confirm the rumor. Sakura is with him as long as those two are together and love each other they will overcome anything. They both need one another." Tsuanade said calmly.

Tsunade crossed her hands in front of her letting her mind ponder the ideas and thoughts that invade her mind. Shizune noticed that Tsunade was thinking how to handle such a delicate and grave matter. Shizune looked out the window wondering what was going to happen to Naruto-kun and Konoha.

Naruto walked along Konoha holding his beloved Sakura's hand it has been a week since the fiasco of his attempted assassination. He wondered why Iwagakure held such bitter feelings for his father. They were determined to annihilate him for his father's sins. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He turned to his right looking at his beautiful pink kunoichi that always stood by his side. They were leaving Ichiraku's till Sakura broke him from his gaze.

"Naruto-kun can I spend the night with you?" Sakura said calmly

Naruto didn't know what to say surely her parents would be against it for there daughter to spend the night; at her boyfriends home. Sakura looked at Naruto waiting for his response Naruto slowly turned to Sakura grinning as usual.

"Off course Sakura-chan do you even have to ask hehe"

Sakura smiled as she hugged his arm tighter.

"Ok but no funny business understand Naruto, I still don't trust Jiraiya-sama he is a bad influence on you" Sakura said sternly.

"Don't worry about my parents they think I am at Ino's place for the night hehe" Sakura said playfully.

Naruto smiled at his girlfriend seeing she was planning this from the start. The two teens walked in to the night the stars shining down upon them as the moon faded in and out of the clouds. Naruto lived in the farthest part of the Hokage Mountain; from the outside his apartment complex looked old and battered. Sakura heard stories before from the other kunoichi's that guys places usually were dirty and messy. Naruto opened door and let Sakura in. The first then that Sakura noticed was the massive empty boxes of instant ramen in the trash. Sakura turned a hundred and eighty degrees around Naruto's apartment noticing the small lumps of clothing on the floor. She turned to Naruto who was turning on the lights in the toilet.

"Naruto-kun! Please tell me you eat something else than just ramen! You know that is not healthy for you!" scolded Sakura.

Naruto smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head wondering what excuses to give to his girlfriend.

"Hehe sorry Sakura-chan I'll try to eat healthier from now on, I promise" Naruto said timidly.

Sakura gave Naruto a suspicious look but would leave it for now knowing full well her boyfriend had tendency to forget there discussions. She made her way towards the toilet grabbing a black shirt of Naruto's before winking at him as she closed the door. Naruto looked stupefied at the toilet door wondering what Sakura meant by her seductive wink.

"Ahh women I'll never understand them I can see why Shikamaru thinks there troublesome hehehe but, Sakura says he's always with Temari-chan hmmm." Naruto said to himself.

The door opened there Sakura emerged her head band was gone and she was only wearing Naruto's black shirt, that only reached to her mid thighs. Naruto's faced flushed the drip of blood running down his noise as a little drool came from the corner of his mouth.

"And what are you thinking about I hope nothing perverted like Jiraiya-sama!" scolded Sakura.

Sakura bent down in front of the embarrassed and nervous Naruto. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead. She could see the confused look Naruto gave her but it soon turned to his trade mark grin. Sakura stood up right and headed towards Naruto's futon. She laid down on the futon and started back at the awestruck Naruto.

"Well? Are you going to join me or just stare at me?" Sakura said playfully.

Naruto got up and grinned he got some of his sleep wear and changed in the toilet. He came out wearing his usual night cap with blue t-shirt and pajama pants. He laid next to Sakura on his futon and turned his head towards her. Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled she turned her attention towards the ceiling both laid there looking at the ceiling. Naruto wondered what was going through Sakura's head right now.

"Hey Naruto are you ever scared? I mean do feel that no matter what you do there is no way of escaping from your fate?" Sakura said calmly.

Naruto looked at her he noticed her watery eyes as she continued to look at the ceiling.

"I just fear no matter what we people will keep coming after you for that damn fox Naruto-kun. I don't want to lose you Akatsuki, Iwagakure who will be next to come after you." Sakura said weakly.

Naruto turned to the weeping Sakura he gently got on top of her she was surprised by Naruto's sudden action. He leaned over and gently kissed her she closed her eyes as the kiss wiped the worries away as a single tear ran down her cheek. They continued to kiss one another Sakura could feel the passion Naruto had for her. His kisses becoming more aggressive as his hands found there way under Sakura's shirt. The kunoichi didn't mind as the passion of the moment was getting into Naruto and Sakura. The pink kunoichi let out a slight moan as Naruto cupped her right breast with his hand. He breaks the kiss as begins kissing her neck Sakura arches her back at the sensation she is feeling. Naruto stops he gently brushes Sakura's hair with his right hand and looks deep within her eyes.

"Humph don't worry about me no matter who or what comes after me as long as I have you by my side nothing is impossible Sakura-chan" Naruto beamed.

The pink kunoichi smiles at her boyfriends comforting words she pulls her boyfriend down to share another passionate kiss. Naruto leaves his mark on Sakura's neck the pink kunoichi only quietly moans as he finish's. The night pass's on Sakura has fallen asleep her head resting on Naruto's bare chest. The blonde shinobi moves his head from left to right constantly. Inside Naruto's unconscious mind he stands alone in a barren land its cloudy and the sun light buried behind clouds. In the distances he saw an orange haired kunoichi standing ahead of him wielding a Tanto sword. Naruto walked closer to Hitomi soon another figure emerged from the ground it was Arumaku, Mamoru, and Hana. Naruto stopped walking as he turned two more figures appeared. Uchiha, Itachi and Hoshigaki, Kisame.

"What the hell! So I'm out numbered it doesn't matter!" Screamed Naruto.

His enemies all looked on not saying anything Arumaku and Hitomi move aside to allow another figure walking up to Naruto come into view. It was none other than Uchiha, Sasuke his hands held strands of pink hair. Naruto could feel the fire burning within him wondering where Sakura was. Sasuke stopped a foot from Naruto and toss him the pink strands of hair to his feet.

"No matter how hard you try no matter how hard you train you will never be able to beat me you dope" Sasuke said coldly.

"What have you done with Sakura-chan you twisted bastard? You're wrong I have become stronger with my own strength I will turn you away from the darkness Sasuke even if it kills me!" Naruto Yelled.

Sasuke took another step closer to Naruto. Sasuke's hand reached behind and begins to pull his sword. Naruto could feel the Kyūbi chakra engulf him.

"**Now is the time for me to fully awaken Naruto! Let me out and assist you together we will be an unstoppable force. Let me flow in you I will show you how powerful you truly are with me as your light!" **Growled the Kitsune

Naruto looked around seeing all his enemies surrounding him and begging to close on him. Naruto looked again at the pink strands of hair and that was enough for him to be consumed by the Kyūbi's powers. The red flames engulfed Naruto as his blue chakra was radiating out of him. His eyes grew slits and the blue was replaced with red the more the flames grew the harder it was to see Naruto. His tails began to grow out of him soon a ball of flame consumed the boy. The explosion rocked his enemies every where except Sasuke before him stood the Kyūbi no Yōko! The difference was that Naruto was aware of himself as the Kyūbi no Yōko he had the Kyūbi's body but his mind stayed intact.

"**_Now I will show you what I'm truly made off I'm no mindless beast Sasuke! You will fight both of us as one!" _**Yelled Kyūbi Naruto!

Kyūbi Naruto swiped with its paw sending shock waves as the flames engulfed the land scorching everything in its path. The night became day as the flames from the Kyūbi no Yōko illuminated the night sky. Kyūbi Naruto stood before Sasuke his eyes glaring at his once former friend and comrade now an enemy. Sasuke looked straight into Kyūbi Naruto eyes.

"Remember idiot no matter how hard you try you'll never be able to defeat me. My thirst for revenge is what drives me my hatred for my brother. I defeated you once I can do it again your Kyūbi form I can dispel it remember that dope!" Hissed Sasuke

With those last words Naruto eyes pop open he notices he's back in his room and Sakura is missing. He hears something in the kitchen Naruto jumps up out of bed and rushes towards the kitchen. There Sakura with only his black t-shirt is cooking him breakfast. He smiles seeing how safe she is. Sakura is humming a tune to herself unaware that Naruto is behind her. The pink kunoichi is caught by surprise as two arms grab her own Naruto rest his head on her neck.

"Hmmm morning Naruto-kun sleep well" asked Sakura happily.

Naruto spins her around and passionately kisses his girlfriend. Sakura is surprised by Nartuo's action but is lost by the kiss.

(_Hmmm that's a way to say good morning to your girlfriend he I wonder what's gotten into Naruto-kun")_ Sakura thought.

Naruto and Sakura break apart from the kiss Naruto looks into Sakura's eyes and smiles. The blushing pink kunoichi is wondering what is going on in her boyfriends head.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Sakura asked

"No nothing I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me and how much I love Sakura-chan" beamed Naruto.

The young couple held one another in a tight embrace both knowing very well how much each other loved the other very much. Naruto walked towards the window to look out to Konoha. His village was alive and well the sun beamed down upon this land hearing the noise from the lively village, brought great joy to the blonde shinobi.

("_No matter who comes after me I need to get stronger Sasuke was able to get way last time. I will get better at my jutsu's and my Kyūbi powers. As long as I have my love Sakura-chan with me I can do anything. I will become HOKAGE! I will protect this village with my life once I become Hokage!")_ Naruto thought to himself.

_A.N.-Hello everyone sorry for the looong wait I have been busy sorry I hope you all liked this latest chapter don't know if I should Wright another one or end like this. I want to start on a couple of one shots. Well leave your info and comments are always welcomed take care. peace_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**Chap. 5 A Shinobi's Destiny**

The rain continued to fall on this dark day. The weeks have been extremely hot the humidity driving everyone mad. The storm was seen as a blessing from the scorching heat that struck Konoha. Out in the storm it did not stop one shinobi that no matter the conditions continued with his training. Uzumaki Naruto stood there drenched in a meditative state.

("So I am back to you huh eh fox?")

Out side of the gate Naruto awaits the Kyūbi's presences.

"**_Well Naruto it seems you want something of me once again? What is it that you want?"_** Questioned the Kyūbi

("I want to know the meaning of my dream you know the one of me completely transforming in to the Kyūbi no Yōko Nine tail fox! It seems this time when I transformed completely I didn't lose my mind I was aware of everything. Is it possible for that to happen like my dream."?)

"**_Hehehe so you wonder if it is possible eh Naruto! Well it is as you can already use my chakra with yours simultaneous. It is possible to be in my full form with your conscious mind; all you have to do is rip this seal eheheh!"_** Kyūbi said in a joyous tone.

("I see well that's all I wanted to know I don't think I will need too") Naruto said sternly.

Naruto continued to walk away before he could hear the Kyūbi's last words.

"_Time will come Naruto when you will open this gate and embrace your destiny with me remember it remember it!"_

With those last words Naruto's eyes open wide he notices the rain has soaked through his clothes and retreats to his tent. Naruto felt cold his wet drenched clothing clinging to his body. Naruto removed his wet cloths and grabbed a warm blanket. In front of him were scrolls. These scrolls contained information of how to perform Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique. Naruto unrolled another scroll this scroll explained how to perform Shunshin no Jutsu Body Flicker Technique. Naruto looked next to him his kunai that was needed to perform his fathers legendary Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique.

"Hmmm I guess I need to have both my dual chakra to perform this jutsu. With this amount of chakra I produce I can master it, I just have to come up with a seal." Naruto said to himself.

The storm calmed Naruto noticed the rain stopping he reached across and took out a pair of dry clothing. Naruto stood outside his hands in the Horse seal position he took out an ink brush and drew up a seal. The rabbit seal was painted on note attached to his kunai and Naruto began to perform the seals for his father's jutsu. Naruto as well called on his dual chakra in sec he was covered in both red and blue flames. Naruto threw the kunai into the forest with seal. He heard a lot thud as soon as he heard the kunai hit its target he performed the seals, in a second Naruto appeared twenty feet away from his tent where the kunai was. Naruto looked around he noticed he was right next to the kunai with the seal attached to it. He was amazed that he performed the jutsu.

"Yeeessss! I can't believe it I've actually did it! All that training and reading to finally perform my fathers Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique!" Naruto said proudly to himself.

Naruto decided to see if he could return to his camp he grabs his kunai and forms the seals again while wielding his duel chakra. In a blink of an eye he is once again back at his camp. Naruto looks around in amazement using his duel chakra was enough to be able to execute the jutsu. Naruto grinned knowing full well he finally accomplished his goal at performing his father's jutsu. He looked down at the scroll seeing how the jutsu it self works.

"I guess using that damn fox's chakra with mine was able to fully trigger my dad's jutsu! Hmmm using the seals as a port is the key I guess hmmm." Naruto said calmly.

Naruto continued through the night studying his Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique. He looked at other scrolls as well that were related towards that jutsu.

In the mountains of the farthest west where the savannah grass grows around the mountain areas of Tsuchi no kuni Land of Earth the hidden rock village are in disarray. The failed assassination attempt of Uzumaki Naruto brought great shame upon the village. It as well caused Konoha to take immediate precautions towards the borders of Konoha and Iwaga.

"Do you know the seriousness of your failed mission Arumaku! Not only did Konoha get wind of our attempted assassination towards the Yondaimes son." Yelled Tsuchikage.

"Konoha have fortified their borders with ours, there famous ANBU squads are every where placed along the borders. I had to tell the Hokage you were rogue nins attacking on your own accord. Not only did you fail and get exposed to Konoha, Haya was gravely hurt we don't know if she will be able to ever walk again. Mamoru is lucky to be breathing after hearing what hit him." Tsuchikage said in stern voice.

Arumaku looked up at Tsuchikage taking in all of what he had said to him.

"Tsuchikage I know we have failed you for that I am sorry. I have failed you and my village I am truly sorry. The son of the Yondaime is no ordinary boy he is a Jinchūriki and a powerful one at that. Hitomi knows full well of the boys powers. He has the capability to use two chakra's simultaneously no man or woman is capable of that feat no one. We are dealing with something very dangerous threat Tsuchikage." Arumaku's voice carried some concern.

Tsuchikage looked at Arumaku and turned around to face the window. He was lost in thought the fact that Yondaime's son was capable to use two chakra's at once. It would give the shinobi great advantage against his opponent He could perform a lot of jutsu without tiring the user. That would leave his enemies at a huge disadvantage and the fact he was a Jinchūriki was not to be taken lightly.

"I see your point Arumaku the boy is a dangerous threat. Jinchūriki were used to strength our forces but they never were accepted by there villages. It seems Konoha are fortunate to have such a powerful beast sealed within that boy. I can see why Mamoru with such skill was brutally defeated. You can both go I will decide your punishment Arumaku dismissed." Ordered Tsuchikage.

Arumaku and Hitomi both bowed down to there Kage and walked out of the office. The walked down the dimly light halls of the Tsuchikage's castle halls. The Kage castle was etched in stone along side a mountain. Arumaku and Hitomi both made out of the black stone doors of the Hokage castle. No matter how many times Arumaku came to this place it always brought a sense of nostalgia. The castle was eight stories high and was carved out of the mountain. It had black tiles mixing in with the reddish maroon stone of the mountain. Arumaku and Hitomi both took in the scenery around them there village was not as huge as Konoha. The war had caused great strain on the economy of Iwagakure they were the fourth village to receive missions from other nobles and countryside villages. The village was modern but small it held around fifteen thousand people. The houses were constructed of red bricks made from the mud of the earth. The roofs were constructed using black tiles or used savanna grass to cover there homes. The terrain of the land was full of rocks and Rocky Mountains concealed the village from enemies. Farther pass the mountains were the grass lands that stretched towards Konoha border.

"I lost my father and brothers in the war Arumaku-san. Konoha destroyed our pride and honor. Most of your great shinobi fell to Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō The Leaf's Yellow Flash. How long have I wanted to avenge them?" Hitomi said quietly

Arumaku looked to his right noticing the sad look on his apprentices face.

"Haya was nearly killed, Mamoru is barely able to stand with your quick wit you avoid a similar fate. It is my responsibility to take the punishment of this botched mission. For now Hitomi we have to be more discreet and secretive. I want you to infiltrate Konoha it's a solo mission. I place my trust in you my dear apprentice your exceptional well in stealth and infiltration." Said Arumaku.

Hitomi bowed to her sensei as he walked passed her heading towards the distance. Arumaku stopped and spoke back.

"I will give you the details of your mission after I come back from the hospital"

Arumaku faded towards the sunset leaving a curious Hitomi to wonder if she's capable of completing this mission. The night was always much cooler in Iwagakure Hitomi had finished packing her tools. She wore a light violet Yukata with a straw hat and carried a small bag. Hitomi makes out the door as she heads out towards the border she remembers the words Arumaku spoke to her before she left.

"The failure of our last mission is solely the responsibility of mine and mine alone Hitomi. You did your job well. We just couldn't predict the unknown variable of that boy's power. For that I nearly lost my dearest comrades. Hitomi you're the best at stealth infiltration, if we have to resort to old style of assassination then so be it good luck Hitomi"

Those bitter words of her sensei Arumaku lift Hitomi to wonder would she ever see her sensei or her village; as she looked at her village for the last time before heading off towards Konoha.

"I'll avenge my family even if it costs me my life; the honor of my clan is all that I live for." Hitomi said.

Naruto was busy training with Sai and Sakura. Sai and Naruto both were trying to avoid Sakura's attacks. Her punches decimated the trees and ground that made contact with her fists and legs. Sai and Naruto nearly lost their heads when Sakura's round house barley missed them. The training ground around them looked as if the land was ground hogs haven.

"Sai use your jutsu to call on some beasts I will use my kage bunshin." Naruto ordered.

Sai formed the seals and used his Chōjū Giga three dragons appeared out of Sai's scroll and charged at Sakura. Naruto stood on a branch as dozen Naruto clones stood around him. Sakura stopped in her tracks looking around at the three ink dragons and the Naruto clones near the tree. The pink kunoichi smiled and wiped her nose with her thumb as she charged at Sai. Sakura reached behind her back and threw a fist full of needles at her teammates.

Sai back flipped on to a branch as one of his dragons took the blow causing it to splatter. Two Naruto clones closed in on Sakura as one flipped ahead while the other threw a right hook. Sakura caught Naruto clone ones foot from the air and swung him into Naruto clone two causing both to vanish.

"You boys better come at me with more force than that you hear!" Yelled Sakura

Naruto smiled knowing full well his girlfriend would regret those words later. Sai command his two remaining dragons to attack the kunoichi. The ink dragons crashed down near Sakura sending dust and derby towards her. Sakura ducked as a kunai took a couple of strands of hair.

"Well it seems the hag is pretty good!" said an amused Sai.

Sakura couldn't control the rage that filled her body upon hearing that dreaded nick name Sai bestowed to her. Her eyes carried the raging flames of hell.

"What the Hell did you just say you bastard?" Screamed an infuriated Sakura.

She jumped up in the air and flipped twice before bring her left leg crashing down to the ground causing both ink dragons to be splattered by the inverting ground around them. The dust was thick Sai couldn't see where Sakura was; before Sai could even blink Sakura appeared in front of him. Sakura threw the boulder that held with her monstrous strength. The boulder crashed towards the tree sending pieces of bark and leaves every where when the dust cleared Sai no where in sight. The derby was covered in black ink.

"Ahhh you bastard you got lucky you hear me!" screamed Sakura

Sakura was flying a couple of feet as two Naruto clones had punched and kicked her behind her back. The pink kunoichi couldn't counter as a third Naruto clone grabbed her from behind and German suplex her to the ground. The Naruto clones looked at one another and smiled at each other. Their smiles faded as Sakura turned into a log she had used a substitution jutsu on them.

"Nice try Naruto-kun but not good enough!"

Sakura's drop kick connected with the surprised Naruto clones the clones disappeared as the move connected with them. Sakura got up noticing Naruto nowhere in sight as she lifted her left leg and smashed it into the ground. There she found a surprised Naruto the blonde shinobi quickly moved from that area. Naruto appeared in front of amused Sakura.

"Heh I guess I have no choice eh Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto

Naruto clamped his hands together and released his dual chakra. The amount of force escaping Naruto was amazing. Sakura could feel his power crushing her aura around her.

"Damn it Naruto's chakra is incredible I can't believe it's this strong its…it's so hard to move!" Sakura said to herself.

Naruto smiled his famous grin as he pulled out his kunai with a special seal. He looked at Sakura dead in the eye formed a couple of seals and disappeared. Sakura couldn't believe it he disappeared and reappeared next to her with his kunai on her throat.

"Ho…How did you do that Naruto-kun!" Sakura said shockingly.

Naruto got up to Sakura's left ear and whispered to her.

"_That was my dear Sakura-chan the Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique."_

Sakura eyes widen shocked that Naruto has already mastered the jutsu his father left for him. She knew full well the battle was over Naruto had clearly won catching her off guard.

"It seems young Naruto has already completed the infamous Hiraishin no Jutsu Flying Thunder God Technique. Remember Naruto a key to being a great shinobi is not showing all over your best moves at once." Kakashi said in a calm tone.

Naruto grinned knowing full well what he's sensei was trying to tell him. Team seven gathered together training ground seven was left in shambles. The earth was battered and no trees within a five foot radius were standing. Naruto and Sakura left together while Kakashi disappeared off to meet Hokage-sama. Sai picked up his book on Understanding Human Emotions.

Deep within the forest of the land of fire two figures are making there way towards Konoha. These two figures are twenty kilometers away from Konoha village. They are two figures shrouded in darkness there soul purpose are to capture and kill there targets they are Akatsuki. One figure was short compared to his partner with silver hair and a three headed scythe with a prayer bead. The other was a giant that only allowed his eyes to be seen.

"Damn it Hidan if it wasn't for your hour long sessions of prayer ritual we would have not been a day behind schedule" Yelled Kakuzu.

Hidan shoot a glare at his teammate always annoyed by his rude understanding of his religious views and practices.

"Kakuzu you fool you know after each kill I must perform the ceremonial prayer ritual. It can not be rushed. We need to find out who and where this jinchūriki is and who contains the Kyūbi no Yōko nine tailed fox. "Ordered Hidan.

The two figures continue their bickering unaware ahead of them a squad of Konoha shinobis await there arrival.

**-5 hours earlier- **

Tsunade was looking down at a map of Konoha seeing full well the point of entry into her great country. Shizune holding Ton-ton where looking over Tsunade-sama's shoulder. In front of Tsunade was none other than Jiraiya the famous pervert and next to him was a member of ANBU black ops.

"I see so they finally showed there faces over here. Have a team of ANBU waiting for the enemy fifteen kilometers from Konoha make sure they do not cross the point of entry. I don't want Naruto to find out if he does he will go and fight them." Tsunade said loudly

Jiraiya stood holding his chin while pondering what to do next. The ANBU member looked at the map closely then towards Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama my team will wait for them to cross the Ravage trail once they cross we will coordinate an ambush. I know not to take these criminals lightly. Jiraiya-sama will wait a few feet in the distance in case some thing happens to us." ANBU member said.

Jiraiya smiled knowing full well what Akatuski is capable off.

"Understood we will proceed with this plan ensure nothing of this is passed on to Naruto understood. I will fortify the village I don't want to panic the village I will call out more shinobi to be on guard. Dismissed!" Tsunade ordered

Jiraiya and ANBU member both bowed as the ANBU member disappeared before Tsuande.

"Don't worry Tsunade I ensure you that Naruto won't find out last thing I want is to hand over the fourth's legacy to them" Jiraiya said seriously

Jiraiya made his way towards the window and disappeared to meet up with the ANBU squad. Tsunade sat down on her chair holding her head with her hand lost in thought, Shizune had a worried look. She didn't want anything ill to befall Naruto-kun knowing how much Tsuande cared for the spirited blonde shinobi.

"I hope everything goes will Tsunade-sama" Shizune said quietly.

**-Present-**

Naruto and Sakura were enjoying there time together Naruto decided it be a good idea for a date to go into the forest for some seclusion. Naruto and Sakura made their way deep into Konoha's forest. The sun was out and the sky blue as the ocean.

"So Naruto-kun it's been a while since you've taken me out on a date trying to get on my good side?" Sakura said kindly.

Naruto looked to his girlfriend and smiled knowing full well Sakura was trying to figure out why he hasn't taken her out lately.

"Ahh Sakura-chan you know I'm busy with training doesn't mean I've forgotten about my Sakura-chan!" Naruto said joyfully.

Sakura looked at Naruto trying to see if the blonde shinobi was lying and then she gave him a quick pick on the cheek. The two teenagers walked deeper into the forest unaware of the battle raging on within.

A few distances away from the young couple a battle is being waged one of great importance one that will change the outcome for a certain shinobi for all his life. There stood a legion of the finest shinobi's Konoha had. Yet there the land of fire's ground was soaked in crimson blood.

Hidan with his three blade scythe tore through the Konoha shinobi's. Hidan moved quickly across the ground avoiding every kunai and explosive note aimed at him. Three Konoha-nins stood before Hidan, the blood thirsty Akatsuki member reached in his coat and threw a black dust. The dust blinded the Konoha-nins as it gave Hidan the opportunity to cut his enemies in half with his three headed scythe. The dismembered bodies rained down on the forest as Hidan looked around the battlefield.

"Damn it seems that Konoha knows we are here don't they Kakuzu!" Yelled Hidan

Kakuzu snapped the neck of a Konoha-nin as he looked towards his comrade he dropped the dead corpse next to two others he had disposed off.

"We need to get rid of these pests and continue to look for the Hidan! Deal with the legendary Sannin!" Ordered Kakuzu.

There conversation was interrupted by a white haired shinobi that stood on branch as the sun shinned behind him concealing his appearance.

"You fools think you can take down one of the densetsu no Sannin! That easily think again you two will not go past me. I will not allow you to reach Konoha and try to find the Kyūbi no Yōko !" Yelled Jiraiya

Hidan and Kakuzu looked up at the white haired shinobi. Hidan's skin started to turn black as both Akatsuki members charged at Jiraiya.

Sakura and Naruto were by themselves deep within the woods of Konoha forest. The two were quietly looking at the sky on a blanket Sakura brought.

"Naruto do you think that one day every one will stop using demons to transfer into humans and use as weapons. I'm tried off seeing what it does to those people and I'm scared that Akatsuki might pull out the kitsune out of you like they did Gaara." Sakura said worried.

Naruto closed his eyes for a minute he opens his eyes seeing the blue endless sky pass him by.

"Sakura-chan believe me I don't want any else to ever go what me and Gaara went through. When I'm Hokage I will not allow this to ever happen again. Don't worry Sakura-chan nothings going to happen to me. Beamed Naruto.

A russtle was heard in the bushes the two Shinobis stood up each holding a kunai ready to throw them. A fox appeared before them it looked directly at Naruto then it bolted out of there in flash. The sounds of explosions were heard close by. The two teenagers were surprised by the noise and decided to go to the source of the explosion.

Jiraiya was holding his left arm as it bleed the blood kept dripping from his wound that Hidan inflected. Jiraiya held his ground these two Akatsuki were formidable opponents against him. Hidan stood near a stone he was pitch black only his hair showing its silver color. His three bladed scythe was covered in blood as Hidan walked slowly as he was stalking his prey. Kakuzu was wielding a giant axe blade and kunai on his left hand. Jiraiya could see that they were close to him trying to lure him out. Jiraiya jumps out in front of Kakuzu.

"Hari Jizō Spiked Buddha!" Cries out Jiraiya.

Jiraiya entire body is covered in his spiked hair some of his hair penetrates Kakuzu's left arm. Kakuzu steps back his left arm bleeding profusely. Kakuzu moves back as he back flips on to a branch and releases a series of kunai with explosive notes heading towards Jiraiya. The white haired Sannin disappears from the exploding notes the explosion is huge dirt and rock fly up towards the sky.

Naruto and Sakura appear before the battle the notice the dead Konoha-nin bodies laying every where on the battlefield. They couldn't believe the carnage that lay before them Naruto noticed in the distance a white haired man battling a dark shadow figure. Jiraiya notices Naruto and Sakura are there his fierce eyes grow to worried as Akatuski's target is right there in front of them. Hidan and Kakuzu look towards the new arrivals Hidan notices the whisker marks on the blonde shinobi.

"Hidan look at the boy those marks on his face you think" Asked Kakuzu

Hidan couldn't speak for Naruto burst in too flames blue and red flames consumed the boy as he charged at them. Hidan and Kakuzu couldn't see him coming Naruto cut both Hidan and Kakuzu with his kunai blades. Both Hidan and Kakuzu disappeared into smoke it seemed they were only shadow clones.

"Shadow Clones!" Screamed Naruto

Naruto felt the warmth of his blood hit his face as the three bladed scythes cut through his left arm.

"Naruto!" Screamed Sakura.

"What are you too doing here! Naruto, Sakura you both must leave at once these guys are dangerous they are not like the other Akatsuki members!" Screamed Jiraiya.

Hidan appeared from the shadows as well did another Hidan both men laughing and looking upon there target.

"So this is the famous Jinchūriki which houses Kyūbi no Yōko Nine Tailed fox" Said Hidan

Hidan rushed at Naruto throwing his scythe at Naruto once again. Jiraiya was about to jump into block the attack till the other Hidan stepped in front of Jiraiya. Sakura was about to join in the fight till a tall figure appeared behind Sakura notice the figure was swinging something towards her. Sakura jumps to her right as Kakuzu pounds the ground with his axe. Kakuzu looks towards Sakura with bloodlust in his eyes.

"You little girl you think you can stop me! Heh I am far greater than any shinobi lets see what you're made of honey! Taunted Kakuzu

Sakura had a serious face on she looked at her opponent he was massive a colossal man only his eyes were showing.

"Chakra scalpel!" Yells Sakura

Sakura charges at Kakuzu she front flips over him swinging her right hand down cutting Kakuzu's robe. The pink kunoichi turns around and is met with a hard fist to her rib cage. Sakura is thrown a couple of feet backwards. Sakura stood up and ready her self in a taijutsu stance. Kakuzu slowly walked towards her Sakura knew he was toying with her the pink kunoichi decided to take matters into her own hands.

Sakura raises her left fists and smashes it downwards the impact collapses the ground below. Kakuzu is caught off guard as the ground below him collapses he jumps up escaping the sink hole Sakura created. Sakura charged at Kakuzu she swung her leg and was about to connect with Kakuzu when a sharp pain hit her back. Sakura dropped on the floor holding her back she pulled out a shiruken.

"Ahhhh" The pink kunoichi screams.

Kakuzu's axe connected with Sakura's right hip the blood splattering every where Kakuzu continued to wield his axe. Sakura got up and jumped out of the way as Kakuzu threw shiruken at the fleeing Sakura.

Off in the distant there stood a lone figure with large orange hair she was looking on from a couple of feet away at the carnage at hand. Hitomi was hidden in the trees seeing three Konoha-nins against what seemed like Akatuski members.

"It seems these men are giving Naruto a challenge even in his dual chakra stage he can't defeat his opponent." Hitomi said to herself.

The orange hair kunoichi continued to look on at the battle hidden away in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.

Naruto and Jiraiya where holding their own against the two Hidan's. Naruto couldn't believe that his dual chakra wasn't enough to deal with this Akatuski member. Naruto took out his three bladed kunai with the special seal on it. He started form the seals and was to perform Hiraishin no jutsu flying thunder god technique. Naruto's blood froze he stopped the seals what he saw visible shook him to the core.

His eyes widen he could feel the blood pulsate within in him the rage the anger the fear of watching and unconscious; beaten and bloodied Sakura being dragged by her hair by Kakuzu.

"SAKKKURRRRRRAAAA!" Screamed Naruto

He could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. Jiraiya saw the horrible scene seeing that with Sakura's monstrous strength she was still not a match for Akatuski.

"Naruto you mustn't lose your head if you do you will certainly kill Sakura and us as well." Jiraiya said franticly.

The words had no affect on Naruto as he continued to see his Sakura.

"So I take it this is your woman sadly you will not wish her far well eh boy" Taunted Hidan.

Naruto eyes began to shake violently with in a few minutes he was consumed by the darkness. He awoke in front of the great sealed gate that housed the Kyūbi. The Kyūbi's head a waited Naruto.

"_**It is time Naruto you have seen what they are capable off. Do you not want to finish them off to protect your mate? Release me so shall be one you can fully use my strength as your own Naruto!" Screamed the Kyūbi**_

Naruto stood there clenching his fist holding his head down. He looked up his eyes full of anger and concern. He slowly walked towards the gate he reached forth with his left hand as he held the seal. Naruto gave one look towards the Kyūbi and smiled.

"Now it begins."

Hidan readies his scythe to strike when Naruto's dual chakra disappears for a moment. What happens next will forever be burned in the memories off those that witness the event. Naruto is consumed in an orange blaze the heat so intense almost burns Jiraiya who quickly disappears. Hidan and Kakuzu with Sakura relocate away from the heat. Naruto's echoing screams can be heard the forest around them burn up into ash as the flames reach high into the sky. The screams turn into howls as the flames break into nine shaped tails. With a final burst a shock wave is sent out through out the forest toppling tress and rocks. Hitomi is frozen in fear for what lies ahead is no longer Naruto but the legendary Kyūbi no Yōko Nine tail fox.

"What on Gaia has happen, with this Iwagakure no Sato can no longer touch Naruto" Says Hitomi.

Hidan and Kakuzu and Jiraiya are frozen at the sight in front of them. There the Nine tail fox has fully emerged. The three are in aw at the sight before them they can feel the enormous chakra radiating from the Kyūbi.

"**_Now things will get interesting, now you will feel the wraith of Kyūbi Naruto!" _**Screamed Kyūbi Naruto.

_Hello everyone sorry it took forever to write chp. 5 I promise I will write chp.6 much sooner I just work so my writing time is cut. I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Sorry for the errors in grammar or spelling I will upload the edited version soon. I just wanted to post the latest chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. Feel free to leave feedback or suggesting I always welcome them. I will be ending Pink Destiny soon to start on a new Story. Take care everyone. K.S._


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**Chap. 6 Revelations of a Kitsune**

"_I heard the stories from my grandfather. They said that great demon spirits roamed the lands long ago. These demons where in forms of animals he told me the great five shinobi villages sought out these demons. The villages wanted to obtain the demons chakra and power. The rumors spread that the demons could be harvested into containers the containers being a human. This is where the word Jinchūriki was first heard of. My grandfather never liked the item of Jinchūriki's he didn't like the item of a human beings having to live his life with a demon inside of him. He told me shinobi's were weapons to be used for the village but to have a demon; be incarcerated in your body was too much. My grandfather told me those people would have a cursed life neither human nor demon everyone would shun them. What I see before me I cannot but in words only that no longer can my village Iwagakure will be a match for Naruto_."

"What have you become Naruto? What are these Jinchūriki's capable off." Said an astonished Hitomi.

The forest was turned to a decimated battle ground tress burned to ash as the towering Kyūbi in all its glory; stood his ground against his opponents. Hidan and Kakuzu were amazed by the sheer size of the Kyūbi no Yōko Nine Tail Fox.

There is nine Bijū scattered across the great shinobi lands. What the members of Akatsuki do not factor in; is that out of all of the Bijū hierarchy the Kyūbi no Yōko is by far the strongest and most power Bijū.

"Well this is quite a surprise no matter we took down the Nibi no Nekomata Two-Tailed Demon Cat Even though we didn't kill her it was against the teachings of Jashin!" Screamed Hidan

"It's just another Bijū a lot bigger but no matter well get it and extract the Kyūbi from within him." Yelled Kakuzu

Naruto looks down at his opponents and quickly goes after Kakuzu the tall Akatsuki member drops the pink kunoichi. The Kyūbi strikes at Kakuzu with his left paw causing a great burst of wind to occur. The sheer force of wind blows with a great fury Sakura is picked off the ground. Jiraiya quickly scoops Sakura up and flees towards a near branch escaping the gust of wind. Kakuzu shields his eyes with his forearms.

"**_Think that will save you! You are nothing you dare hurt my Sakura-chan no one I mean No One lays a hand on my love my Sakuraaaaa!" Howls _**Kyūbi Naruto.

Hidan sees an opening as he throws his crimson three bladed scythes towards the beast's right side. Naruto jerks his head quickly towards the approaching projectile. Naruto catches the scythe with his teeth. Naruto with all his force jerked the scythe the sear force tore Hidan's left arm out of its socket. The blood flowed endlessly out of Hidan's left arm as the screams of pain were heard through out the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hidan screamed

Naruto pounced on Hidan as his left paw cut into Hidan's lower body pinning him towards the ground. Hidan looked at the best with hatred flowing in his veins.

"You bastard you will never escape us I swear it! You've not heard the last off…"

Hidan's last words were cut short as Naruto ripped Hidan's torso in half spitting him into the forest.

"_**It seems that you've ran out of words to say eh? I will not give up I will be Hokage and I will defeat any of you that get in the way of my dream!" **Screamed Kyūbi Naruto_

Kakuzu was looked onwards ready to make his move towards the beast he gripped his weapons tightly. He was ready to charge till a kunai pierced his back Kakuzu turned around to see Jiraiya with another kunai ready to throw. Kakuzu was about to attack Jiraiya when he noticed he couldn't move. His shadow was long it went into the woods as his arms spread open and dropped his weapons. That instant over hundred kunai and shurikens came at Kakuzu at blinding speeds. His eyes widen as the blades and knife pierced vital parts of his body. He could feel all his blood flow out of him his body covered in crimson. The last images of his life were a white haired man coming at him piercing his heart. With the final blow given by Jiraiya he turned around to see the number of A.N.B.U. lead by Kakashi and Shikamaru.

They all stood back amazed at the sight that was in front of them Shikamaru and Kakashi were speechless. A couple of members of A.N. B.U. readied their weapons.

"**_Hahaha it seems you've finally arrived late if I may say so eh Shikamaru and Kakashi. Do not fear I'm in control it seems its time to revert back to my self" _**Said Naruto.

In an instant the Kyūbi burst into flames as it faded a figure was shown in the middle as it fully disappeared. Naruto was seen on the ground on one knee his red slit eyes and dark whisker marks began to return to normal. Naruto stood up as soon as he stood up A.N.B.U. forces moved in drawing their weapons at the young blonde shinobi.

A tall spiky orange haired A.N.B.U. with a dog mask approached him.

"By the order of the elder counsel we are here to arrest you Uzumaki, Naruto and take you back to Konoha. There you will await your trail and possible execution you are to come with us at once!" Said the Dog mask A.N.B.U.

Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shikamaru all stood in shock at the proclamation given by the A.N.B.U. members. Naruto clenched his fists and noticed that Sakura was being cared by the medics. He looked at his comrades and smiled before turning towards the A.N.B.U. squad.

"All right I understand. Lets go I doubt baa-chan is going to stand for this!" Naruto said.

Jiraiya had a concerned look on his face as the A.N.B.U. squad escorting Naruto disappeared from sight. He turned his attentions toward the other two members.

"What is the meaning of that Kakashi? Are you telling me they are playing on execution the fourths son?" Yelled Jiraiya

"WHAT!" Said a bewildered Shikamaru.

Kakashi turned to Jiraiya he sighed to himself before turning his gaze to Jiraiya.

"It's being debated by the Hokage and the old council Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. They are pressing the Hokage to incarcerate Naruto and are thinking of executing him fearing the Kyūbi no Yōko will consume Naruto and destroy us all" Kakashi said sternly.

Jiraiya had a disgusted look on his face to find out his former sensei's teammates wanting the execution of the fourths legacy. Jiraiya looked around at the devastated battlefield it seemed as if the earth tore itself apart. He walked towards the giant foot print of the Kyūbi, he could see why in the council feared the destructive power that Naruto possessed Kakashi and Shikamaru both started to head back to Konoha Jiraiya looked back once more towards the devastated forest wondering what lied ahead of Naruto's future. It seemed now the blonde shinobi could call upon the full power of the Kyūbi without losing his mind.

"No matter what Naruto face whatever lies ahead of you do not fret young one the battle is only begging" Jiraiya said to himself.

With those finale words the white haired Sannin disappeared as well heading towards Konoha village. A while later the ground started to stir a huge plant raised from the ground except this plant wore the traditional red clouds and black cloak of Akatuski.

Naruto had his backed against the wall. He wore his black shirt with his insignia and orange jump pants. They his Konoha leaf protector from him it was that action that hurt him the most. Taking away the one thing that he had worked so hard to earn seeing how serious the matter was. Naruto looked around the cell it was a small cell. There was on small bed it was very dark only light coming from the small window with metal bars. The door was steel build around stone and it had slid opening in order for the guards to see the prisoner. Outside Naruto knew that two A.N.B.U. guards were there especially for him as guards instead of the regular Chūnin.

The cell was slowly being engulfed by the darkness Naruto rested on the hard bed looking at the ceiling wondering what his fate would be. The blonde shinobi drifted off to sleep his mind continuing to wonder his fate. Naruto woke to find himself on a beach. It was night the sky was full of stars and the ocean reflected the night sky full of stars. Naruto walked endlessly on the white beach noticing that his foot prints weren't human except he left kitsune prints. Naruto felt his stomach burn slightly as looked down at his bare stomach the old seal marks appeared and disappeared.

"**Well Naruto it seems were inseparable aren't we?" **Said Kyūbi

Naruto turned around to be face to face with the Kyūbi only this time it wasn't in front of the cage. Nor was he huge he was almost his size only a foot taller than himself. Naruto looked closely at the fox wondering what he wanted with him.

_("What is it fox? I should thank you for helping me save Sakura-chan but it seems not everyone is happy about me setting you free.")_ Said Naruto calmly.

"**Heh you think everyone would praise you they fear us for the power we have. I wouldn't say I am truly free. You and I Naruto are one and the same both of us are one. My strength is your strength your love is my love. I needed to protect your mate she is valuable to my existence. " **

Naruto looked at fox wondering what he meant by the last part.

_("What you mean Sakura is valuable to your existence don't you already exist within me?") _Questioned Naruto.

The Kyūbi smiled and yawned at the blonde shinobi as Naruto looked at the Kitsune waiting for an answer.

"**Heheh it seems your still young Naruto. Sakura is chosen by you! You have chosen her to be your mate. She will be the vessel in which your future bloodline will run. In them I shall become immortal I shall live long as the line of Uzumaki flows. My power forever entwined with the Uzumaki bloodline." **Answered Kyūbi

("_So you're saying I chose Sakura-chan as my future wife huh!Even so well my future kids will be able to transform into you like I can now?") _

"**That I can not say Naruto, I can say it may be a generation or two if any are able to produce enough Chakra to call me out. Your kin shall be able to produce one, two even tree tails."**

" **Yet to be able to call on the fourth and myself shall prove to be a great challenge and strength of mind and body. One of your kin may be able to call upon me and are minds will be as one as I am with you." **

"**Sakura is a worthy mate because of the amount of chakra she is able to store and use." **Said a beaming Kyūbi

("_I see but I still wonder what baa-chan and every one is going to say and react to me. now that I can transform, what will become of me!")_

_("I guess I will have to see eh fox?") Said a worried Naruto. _

Inside the office of the Hokage a small unit of A.N.B.U. waited outside the doors this was a top priority meeting. Inside was a great debate on the fate of a great shinobi Konoha has ever witnessed. The Hokage one of the three Sannin Tsunade had to convince to spare Naruto's life and finally decide his fate and future.

"Imprisoning Naruto or executing him! How dare you to even conceive these thoughts! You've seen what has happened Naruto is not safe in side Konoha's walls; he is moving target Akatuski will stop at nothing to get him." Fumed Tsunade.

Homura and Koharu both looked at irate Tsunade knowing full well that she had not given the idea greater thought. Homura Koharu looked at Tsunade he did not like seen the Kyūbi no Yōko loose and free once more.

"You are not seeing the great danger that has occurred Tsunade. We warned you last time to keep the boy here. Now look at what has happened the Kyūbi no Yōko has returned many have seen it in the village. There is chaos many are asking what you are going to do! They are asking for Naruto's head Tsunade." Screamed Homura

Shizune and Ton-Ton looked at each other worried what Tsunade would say to that remark they stood behind there comrade and master waiting for her response. Tsunade could feel the heat of her anger rise to her face the pulsating vein showing it self.

"I will do no such thing. I will make it a mandate that any one that even considers to threaten to kill Naruto; will face the penalty of death themselves. Naruto has great power and curse. His father sealed that beast in his only son the Yondaime did what was necessary. He wanted his son to be seen as a hero not some beast as you two and everyone in this damn village sees him!" Screamed Tsunade

"You should consider the safety of the village that is what comes first. Akatuski is a threat we know that. Naruto is too dangerous. You need to restrain him for the village's sake Tsunade you are a Hokage it is your duty to protect the well being of the village" Said Koharu Utatane.

Tsunade was about to scream something back before she was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Naruto is not a threat he never will be. The fourth's son is capable of great things he may be a fool and idiot at times. Naruto has to carry the burden forever to be vessel of the Kyūbi. "

"What I saw on that battle ground I am still astounded by Naruto and the Kyūbi seem too united as one. It's not the same Kyūbi when it talked it was Naruto talking to us. It seemed Naruto could control the beast. Naruto has mastered something or found a way to transform into the Kyūbi without losing his human mind" Stated Jiraiya

Shizune and Ton-Ton both gasped at the revelation by Jairaiya-sama Shizune couldn't imagine Naruto transforming into that beast. Tsunade closed her eyes she breathed in easily trying to calm herself.

"I understand your concerns Homura and Koharu. Listen to what I am going to say for I will say this only once. First off Naruto will not be confined, imprisoned or placed in jail, he will be set free and continue to be a shinobi of this village. Second any person or individuals that attempt to kill Naruto or plan to assassinate him will face the death penalty. "

"Third Naruto will begin his training under the A.N.B.U. squad there he will be inconstant; supervision of the A.N.B.U. at all times as well receiving his training to become one. The last and final statement Naruto has shown great capabilities of a leader yet there is still so much for him to learn."

" He has great teachers yet his is not fully mature to handle certain things at the time hopefully A.N.B.U. will change that. He is to be my successor he is to be the sixth once I depart from this world. I do not care what you two think or anyone else he is to be the sixth as his father was the fourth "Tsunade said exhausted.

The Hokage grabbed a cup of water after her long statement. She could see a beaming Jiraiya and a shocked Shizune and Ton-Ton. It was Homura and Koharu that held a stern look at Tsunade. She could read there faces seeing how they wanted her to take those last words back.

"It seems you're quite fond of this boy Tsunade. But be warned this boy will be the death of you. He is a danger and will always remain as one no matter what he becomes!" Stated Homura.

Tsunade was bout to retort when the commotion outside reached her ears. It sounded as an argument was going on outside her door. In an instant she heard a large bang and the walls shake a little. Jiraiya and Tsunade stood up and prepared themselves Shizune put Ton-Ton on the ground and readied her poison needles.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" Screamed Sakura

The pink haired kounoichi busted through the doors Tsunade and everyone dropped there guard down to see the worried pink kounoichi.

"It's Naruto he was taking to the hospital he was convulsing when I went to visit him. He was in extreme pain and agony Tsunade-sama what's wrong with him" cried Sakura.

Shizune ran over and hugged the hysterical Sakura trying to calm the girl down. Tsunade felt a dread of pain and worry flow through her body. The A.N.B.U. squad was at the door waiting for instructions.

"I want you're squad outside Naruto's door this instance!" Ordered Tsunade

In a flash the A.N.B.U. disappeared from sight. Jiraiya was also gone it seems he wanted to see for himself what was wrong with his favorite idiot student. Homura and Koharu stood up quietly looking at the scene at hand.

"Sakura can you calm down and tell me what happened with Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

The pink haired girl looked at her sensei as the tears continued to fall down.

"I came to visit him. The A.N.B.U. guard opened the door for me there I found Naruto on the floor having a seizure. I tried to calm him down and told the guard to get a medic he started to convulse after that I don't know what caused it." Cried Sakura.

Tsunade looked at Shizune and Sakura with a worried looked. Tsunade turned towards the other two in the room.

"I have to leave now I hope you will understand that this is a grave matter. Sakura, Shizune go to the hospital and see what Naruto's condition is, I will be there shortly." Ordered Tsunade.

The ocean continued to wash against the shore the stars shinned brighter as the moon light the white sanded beach. The two lone figures walk in the moonlight both figures exchange conversation.

_("I get tired using your powers fox. I need to find Akatuski and end this. Once they are gone there is no worry about them hunting our kind. Then I can try to search for Sasuke once again.")_ Said Naruto his tone carrying some sorrow.

"**Heh I don't know why you even bother Naruto to continue to help that a cursed Uchiha boy. I warn you his clan jutsu is a cursed one. Beware of the crimson eyes and the black flame of death Naruto" **Kyūbi said cryptically.

Naruto gave the kitsune a strange look wondering what that cryptic warning meant. As Naruto was about to speak he heard a voice a voice that he longed to hear once again.

"_Naruto…Naruto…can you hear me Naruto please say something Naruto!" _

Naruto turned around he noticed in the far distance a female figure standing with pink hair. His heart raced as he knew who that lovely figure was calling out his name.

_("Sakura-chan hey Sakuraaaa-chaaannn!") _Yelled Naruto

The blonde shinobi ran towards Sakura he could feel something in the back of his mind being to stir. Naruto continued to run towards Sakura as the world around him began to go up in flames. Naruto could feel his body surge with heat as he continued to run towards the one girl that held his cursed heart Sakura. The fire he felt in his chest continued to surge throughout his body. The more Naruto ran towards Sakura the more the pain intensified. Till finally the blonde shinobi collapsed a few feet away from Sakura as he held his hand stretched out for her; all around him everything turned white.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes he looked around the strange white room the whole room was white expect for the blurry black seals. What caught the blonde shinobi's eyes was a blur of pink hair. Naruto's vision slowly came back to him as a smiling puffy eyed Sakura looked down at him.

"Sa…ku…ra" Naruto said in a low tired voice.

Sakura looked down at her love as the tears she tried to hold down came rushing back up. She leaped from her seat and embraced Naruto hear head next to the blonde shinobi's right side. Naruto could hear his girlfriend's cries and sobs coming from his right shoulder where her head was buried in. The blonde shinobi realized he was no longer in the cell but in the hospital wing except this wasn't the typical room Naruto was used too.

Sakura got up and wiped her tears from her face. Sakura looked down at him and smiled as she closed the gap between them with a tender kiss. The blonde shinobi smiled at his girlfriend.

"Sakura what's wrong I'm fine just a little tired and hungry of course!" Said an excited Naruto.

Sakura continued to smile.

"Naruto you've been here for three days. When I came to visit you, you were on the ground burning up and you had a seizure. The doctors and Tsunade-sama said it had to do with your…your transformation" The last part carried some weight in her words.

Naruto sat himself up as he looked around he noticed the white walls had no windows only as mall mirror. It had black seals painted all around the wall of the room. The only thing in the room was a bed and a chair.

"Naruto I don't remember much but everyone in the village is talking about the Kyūbi no Yōko. I remember intense heat and what sounded like your voice. They said the Kyūbi could speak. Tsunada –sama told me everything what she heard from Jiaraiya and Kakashi."

"She passed some laws forbidding anyone that dare try to kill you" Said a sad Sakura

The last part she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto looked on at his worried girlfriend he couldn't help feel guilty at her displeasure. He knew he was the source of her sadness and pain Sakura worrying about him.

"Sakura –chan don't worry so much I'm better now. It's true I merged with the Kyūbi and can become him when I want. I don't know how the village will look or even treat me know that I can transform into that beast the fear so much. At least I have you by my side and baa-chan " Smiled the blonde Shinobi

Sakura looked back at her boyfriend she smiled at the words Naruto said to her. She knew full well how people were now going to treat him as well rumors would spread far and wide of his new abilities. This would defiantly put Naruto in the Bingo books of many rival villages.

Naruto heard a small knock on the door Sakura turned towards the door.

"It's open" she said

Once the door opened they were surprised to be meet by Sai, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Temari. It was most of team seven Naruto noticed the fruit basket Hinata was carrying and the flowers Ino had with her. This site brought a smile to Naruto and Sakura's faces knowing that full well some where Naruto still had friends.

"Well aren't you so troublesome Naruto. I didn't know you were the Yondaime's son but as well be able to turn into the Kyūbi and control it aren't you full of surprises!" Stated Shikamaru.

"Oh pipe down Shikamaru you know he doesn't want to be remained of that. I heard Naruto you transformed to protect this pink brat. I wish I had someone like Naruto that would rescue his beloved at the hands of Akatuski. Hey Naruto how about you trade that pink brush for this beautiful blonde huh" Ino said with a wink.

The blonde the shinobi smiled as the rest laughed that was before the noticed the throbbing and pulsating vein coming from Sakura's forehead.

"What the hell was that Ino find your own damn boyfriend stay away from mine! I know how much you envy me and Naruto!" Shouted Sakura

Everyone in the room fell quite as the all looked at Sakura and Ino starring off at one another.

"Is that so Sakura I just don't see what Naruto sees in you. Hmph I think he is missing out on so much!" Stated Ino

Naruto tried to calm Sakura down.

"Sakura-chan and Ino why don't you two…"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" shouted both girls.

Sai turned to Hinata.

"Are women always this frightful when it comes to men?" asked Sai

Hinata shook her head wondering how poor Naruto could put up with a strong woman.

Outside the room there was something important to be discussed. Tsunade stood out side the room that was guarded by two A.N.B.U. ops. Tsunade turned to face Yamato, Kakashi and Jiraiya as Shizune stood by her side.

"As I said before Yamato I will be placing Naruto in you're A.N.B.U. squad as well as Sai. I will let you know when that is. Kakashi and Jiraiya I want you both to train him well enough."

" You all know that once everyone finds out that Naruto can transform he will be put into bingo books of rival villages. Many will come to claim his life for bounty on his head and we still have to deal with Akatuski." Said Tsunade.

Kakashi sighed to himself he knew full well the dangerous and consequences that his student would enter now that he could fully use the Kyūbi's powers.

"Don't worry Hokage I will do everything in my power to protect and teach Naruto everything I know." Said Kakashi.

Yamato smiled knowing fool well that Kakashi could keep his promise he was one of the best when he was in A.N.B.U.

"Ha don't worry I will make sure Naruto is fully trained and ready to take up his destiny I wont let the Fourth down I will make sure his son lives up to his name its fun as well to train that idiot!" Sated Jiaraiya

Shizune smiled at Jiraiya-sama's comment Tsunade looked please at the comments of her fellow subordinates.

"One last thing none of you are allowed you are all forbidden to tell Naruto he is to become the sixth Hokage. I will tell him in due time. He is to take my place once I leave this world is that understood. " Ordered Tsuande

Everyone looked at Tsunade with surprised and joyful expressions as they knew one day Naruto would be the Hokage of their village.

Deep within the cavern there alone stood a figure cloaked in the darkness all alone a waiting a figure to appear. In an instance appeared an image first it was distorted then the image cleared. The leader of Akatsuki was in front of none other than Zetsu. The master appeared in front of Zetsu.

"What news do you bring Zetsu of the Kyūbi no Yōko. I hear he has become a bother even elimiating both Hidan and Kakuzu!" Yelled the leader

Zetsu raised his head to meet his master.

"That is correct sir but it seems this jin-chūriki can control the Kyūbi once he is fully transformed. He proves to be a threat but he does have weaknesses sir he can be dealt with" said Zetsu

The leader looked pleased with Zetsu's last comment

"We shall rip the beast from his heart it is the finale and last beast we need in order to rule this world. I will send none order than Kisame and Itachi they will prove to a formidable match." Said the Leader

With that the leader's image faded into the darkness leaving Zetsu all alone. Zetsu finally disappeared within the ground his body merging with the earth.

_Hello fellow fanfic readers sorry for the delay I have work so I tried as best as I could to finish the chapter. Last chapter will be the last for Pink Destiny till I move in for the final Trilogy. How will Pink Destiny end? Who will make it out who will die who will come back what's Naruto's fate? Thank you all for reading my fanfic I appreciate all the feedback and advice. I will add the corrected and proofread version later in the week. Enjoy chap.6 the next chap will have drama action and Romance till next time _


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

**Chap. 7 Pink Flame the ballad of Sakura and Naruto**

"_The red moon an ominous sign it always brings death. It's a sign that blood shall be spilled and a life shall be lost. I wonder whose blood shall spill into this land. My grandfather told me when I was a little girl that I should be weary of these omens. I've seen the beast and wonder what fate has in store for him. I no longer believe to hunt and kill him. I must find a way to understand him to see the world through his eyes. I know this is going against my sensei's orders but who among us can defeat him now? The time I have spent with him was enjoyable yet sad. I will be in the shadows watching you. I will assist you will not abandon you. Only my heart will tell me what to do I am bound by my honor. Uzumaki Naruto will you bring peace to this world. Or more bloodshed only time will tell eh Naruto?"_

The night sky seemed so peaceful was it not for the crimson full moon that cast an ominous shadow across the fire country. Hitomi stood among the branches she was wearing her regular vest which exposed her arms. She wore skin tight black pants with regular military sandals. Her face was painted with a black streak across her eyes and white face paint with her forehead protector on her neck. Her waist carried her pouches and her Wakizashi on her waist. Near her leg she felt her pet Kumori set next to her Hitomi was half a mile a way from Konoha gates. It was her gift it was easy for her to infiltrate and stay among the shadows. Her grandfather knew it was a special gift she was gifted. Hitomi knew she would have to infiltrate Konoha once again.

A few miles off deep in the land of fire two figures walk silently in the night. The first figure stops as the tall figure looks back at his partner.

"You hear something Itachi?" asked Kisame

Itachi quietly reaches back with his right hand to his waist. Soon three shiruken's come at Itachi the blades are deflected by him. Three ANBU members jump out of the bushes. They circle Kisame before any off them can move they are immobilized. They are facing Itachi who now has the Mangekyo Sharingan the three ANBU figures are silent. There bodies begin to twitch as the blood starts to flow from beneath their masks. It takes ten minutes for the bodies to hit the floor Itachi looks on coldly down

"Special Ops squad".

"Hmph that wasn't much of a fight was it now Itachi using your fancy eyes to kill them quickly huh" boasted Kisame

"I played with them they are no match for me I know there skills and tactics. I detected them a while back. I figure I get rid of them quickly our target is that boy. Zetsu said he can now call on his demon form I want to test his skills" said Itachi.

The two Akatuski members continued to walk towards there destination unknown to Konoha that these men are out for blood the blood of a fox. The morning rays rained down on Naruto's face. He tried to move up but felt something heavy keeping him down.

The blonde shinobi slowly blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he noticed a blur of pink hair in front of him. It hit him quickly that this pink mess belonged to none other than his sweet Sakura. She had spent the night the night with him worrying about him the blonde shinobi stroked her hair lightly.

The pink kunoichi moaned lightly as Naruto continued to stroke her hair a smile formed on the lips of Sakura. Naruto felt bad worrying Sakura so much he knew she cared for him deeply. He did not want to worry her so much he cared for her even loved her. Sakura slowly got up she smiled at Naruto before gently kissing him on the lips. She yawns and stretch's her arms before getting out of Naruto's bed. Sakura had on a big black shirt that came to her thighs. The pink kunoichi made her way to the kitchen. Naruto stood up scratching his head.

"So Naruto had a good night's sleep I hope hehehe. Don't get any funny ideas ok I told my parents I was staying at Ino's place. So what do you want for breakfast?" Said Sakura

The blonde shinobi smiled as he knew he only wanted one thing

"RAMEN!" yelled Naruto

The blonde shinobi grinned like always except he forget the flying bowl coming at him as it hit him straight in the head.

"Are you kidding me ramen! No Naruto you need to eat something good and healthy too much ramen is bad for you I'll make you something good" yelled Sakura

Naruto rubbed his forehead forgetting that Sakura was a medic in training and eating healthy was an important issue with her.

"Yes, Sakura-chan"

Sakura was busy looking for ingredients to make Naruto an omelet before she knew it he rapped his arms around her. He gently kissed her neck which caused Sakura to slightly moan. She couldn't handle it anymore she broke from his embrace she hugged him with everything she had. This caused Naruto to turn almost blue forgetting that Sakura had enormous strength.

"Sa…ku…ra-chan!" Naruto said

Sakura broke the hug gasping forgetting her own strength tears stared running down her check.

"What's wrong Sakura?" asked Naruto

"It's that I'm sick of it all Naruto everyone treating you like shit! You're human Naruto capable of love and pain. Why didn't you tell me Tsunade-sama made you an ANBU can't you turn it down!" Sakura said in raspy voice.

Naruto held his head down trying to figure out what words to say to calm down the women he loves.

"Sakura I know how you feel. I wished they saw me as a Konoha shinobi not as a beast but that will never change. Not even telling them that I am Yondaime's son. But if I become Hokage maybe they will change their views of me. If baa-chan thinks of me becoming ANBU will help me reach my dream of Hokage then so be it."

"You shouldn't worry Sakura-chan I'm here with you and I will always; be by you're side you are the reason I stay sane. You're the reason why this pain and loneliness does not consume me I have your love and you have mine." Said Naruto

Sakura smiled at those last words as she kissed him deeply. Wanting the moment not to end she didn't like the idea of her Naruto joining ANBU She decided it be better if she supported him through this difficult time for her love and devotion will be his strength.

Naruto saw how the day was suddenly turning grim. The sun was out while he and Sakura went for a walk before both had to train. It has been a week when baa-chan dropped the news he was to become an ANBU Naruto didn't know what to say at first he was surprised and shocked. It didn't help that Sai would be on his team he didn't mind him only that Sai at times was too honest with his opinions. The fact that Yamato was going to be his sempai wasn't all too bad. He now wore a sleeveless black shirt with black pants and boots. He was still in training not a full ANBU member Naruto still had exams to pass and a trail by fire to prove he is capable and worthy.

"Ahhh can't believe baa-chan expects me to read all these scrolls just to be in ANBU! Besides that I have to train with Sai and spar with other ANBU members as well "Naruto told himself.

He noticed that more people around him stayed away or didn't dare to look at him in the eye they feared his power. The villagers were not allowed to harm Naruto it was a law set up by the Hokage. Even if they tried they first would have to get to Naruto aside from the ANBUsquad keeping a close eye on Naruto. Second many feared that they would see the Kyūbi return. Naruto wished that they would stop seeing him as a jinchūriki but as a fellow shinobi. The only ones he could that saw him that way were Ichiraku and Ayame-neechan.

"You bastard a creature like you should be put to sleep!"

Naruto turned around he saw a figure of a man running off in the opposite direction. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Naruto to hear those words or outburst. It just hurt that's all hearing that you're nothing more than a creature in there eyes. Naruto was about to turn the corner to head towards Ichiraku ramen stand.

It was a day that no one would expect it be a day that would challenge Konoha's strength. It only took an instant for the fiery blast to incinerate a block of Konoha.

Naruto could hear the screams and panic of the villagers screaming and running trying to flee the flames. The blonde shinobi was about to run off and help before he froze in place in front of him were two figures he wished not to meet again.

In front of Naruto were two of the deadliest shinobie's of Akatuski Itachi and Kisame. Naruto pulled out his kunai and readied himself.

"So it seems our little fire work brought out the fox eh Itachi. How about you let me go at him first?" Kisame said in joyous tone.

Itachi stood there eyeing Naruto with his sharingan eyes.

"Do as you please Kisame I will deal with the rest" said Itachi

In an instant four ANBU soldiers appeared around Naruto. The blonde shinobi was surprised that they responded so quickly.

"Naruto listen retreat back. Let us deal with these two go we are here to ensure you are not captured. GO NOW!" yelled a dog masked ANBU

Naruto turned around and started to run but he was stopped as a shiruken caught a piece of his pants. Naruto turned around to see Itachi prepared to battle. The ANBU fought ferociously they threw drew their swords out and came at Itachi. A few kunai came at him but Itachi simply deflected them with his own kunai. Itachi simply read all the movements of their bodies.The bird mask ANBU member attacked Itachi with everything he had. Itachi just mimicked everything he did back at his opponent. Itachi blocked the kick from his opponent and formed seals in his free hand.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

In an instant the ANBU solider was covered in flames his screams could be heard by his comrades. The last two remaining members clenched there fist in rage at seeing their comrade burned alive.

They charged at Itachi both swung their blades at Itachi. The Uchiha flew upwards as he threw two needles at the back of his opponent's necks. It paralyzed them. Naruto wanted to help but Kisame unleashed his sword Samehada. The sword hit the ground in front of Naruto Kisame smiling evilly as he prepared to lunge at the boy.

Itachi walked slowly at the paralyzed ANBU he pulled out two kunai and slid there throats. The blood gushed out from there necks as the two bodies hit the floor the crimson blood flowing everywhere.

"To think I was once one of you! You're not even in my league why even bother" Itachi said.

The Hokage's office was in frantic state Tsunade had to find out what was the cause of the blast and the fact who infiltrated the village. Shizune came running into the office past the ANBU guards her face pale and out of breath.

"There here! Akatuski is here and one of them is Itachi!" yelled Shizune

Tsunade's eyes widen in horror the taught of that Uchiha being here to take Naruto gave her Goosebumps. Tsunade failed to notice that Sakura was right there next to her the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura clinched her fist breaking a piece of the chair she had her hand on. Sakura bolted out of the office.

"Sakura you mustn't you hear me SAKURA!" yelled Tsunada

Her words fell on death ears as the blur of pink was all she saw as it disappeared out the door.

"Shizune bring Jiraiya, Yamato and Kakashi. After that go find Sai and head off towards Sakura. The rest of you go and defend our village from these bastards and bring Naruto to me at once!" Screamed Tsunade

Naruto stood staring back at Kisame waiting to see what move to do. Itachi started to move closer towards the two.

"Kisame don't underestimate the bo…"

A massive boulder nearly missed Itachi by a few inches Itachi noticed where the boulder came from. A few feet a way was pink haired girl grabbing another rock to throw.

"Get hell away from my boyfriend you freaks!" shouted Sakura

Naruto's eyes widen as he knew who that was.

"Sakura no"

Itachi noticed Sakura had her eyes covered by her leaf protector. This brought a smile to his lips. Itachi back flipped as two huge snakes appeared to strike at him, the only strange thing was these snakes looked to be made of ink.

"I don't enjoy seeing my comrade being treated this way by a traitor" Said Sai.

"It seems I have to deal with these two. Kisame hurry it up more will come" shouted Itachi.

Kisame put his Samehada down and formed some seals

"Suiton Bakusui Shōha. "

Kisame opens his mouth as a great amount of water flows from him knocking Naruto back. The water engulfs most of the homes and businesses around them Kisame is on the roof top.

"Hehe lets see what you can do boy!" yelles Kisame

Naruto is swimming trying to reach a roof top as Kisame dives in the water and seconds later appears next to Naruto. His sword scraps the side of Naruto's left side he could feel his chakra being trained from him. Kisame jumps out of the water on to another roof top.

"Hahaha is that all you got boy! Let's see you handle this Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu"

Naruto sees around him sharks being formed by chakra and water as five sharks are circling around him.

Naruto jumped on to a roof top but on of the sharks nipped his left calf Naruto stumbled on to the floor of the roof.

("Ahhh damn it these guys never quiet do they? I need to do something") Naruto thought to himself.

The blonde shinobi closes his eyes as he claps both hands. His whiskers darken his red eyes slit and his claws come out. Two tail forms around him as Naruto flips up into the air and starts his attack.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Yells the blonde shinobi

Three two tailed Naruto's appear next to him Naruto continues to forms hand seals.

"Ōdama Rasengan!"

All three Naruto's with the great Rasengan's in their hands aim it at the water below with the sharks. A tidal wave forms from the impact sending Kisame crashing into a wall Itachi and the others take cover. The waves tear through the homes of villagers as the tidal wave leaves nothing behind in its way.

The Naruto's look around to see where Kisame crashed too but one of the clones disappear as it is struck by Sasehada. The flow of chakra goes into the sword as it is absorbed by Kisame.

"Do you feel it now you're chakra dwindling the more you use it the more my Sasehada feeds of it?" Gloated Kisame

Itachi cut the down the snakes one by one as they dissolved into ink. Sai took out his brush and continued to rapidly draw down images for Itachi to be occupied.

"Chōjū Giga"

Five lions appeared out of Sai's scroll and made their way towards Itachi. Sakura stood back behind Sai waiting for back up.

"Remember Sai what ever you do don't look into his eyes. I have to wait tell he gets here I remember Gai-sama telling me that the Sharingan is weak towards Taijutsu." Stated Sakura.

Naruto fended off Kisame's attacks there was still a lot of water around but it only came up to half his waist. Naruto took a blow to his head by Kisame's heel as his power seemed to increase.

Naruto was still in his two tailed form even with this Kisame still put up a good fight. Kisame struck down his sword sending small tidal wave of water towards Naruto. Naruto braced him self but was hit by a water bullet. Naruto jumps out of the way and sees Kisame had used Suiton Teppōdama . Naruto continued to duck from the water bullets that came from Kisame's mouth.

"I am done playing with you boy once I get through with you I'll be sure to carve your little girlfriend as well hahaha" Kisame yelled

Naruto was about to lunge at Kisame but decided to calm down doing that would only get him killed leaving Sakura behind. Naruto pulled out his three shaped kunai and started to perform some seals he as well released his second chakra. Kisame looked surprised at this seeing this boy control two chakras simultaneously.

Itachi noticed this and decided to warn off his comrade.

"Finish him off now Kisame!" ordered Itachi

Kisame brought up Samehada over his head he started to form a circle in the air with his sword as he brought it down towards the water. This created a whirlpool to form Kisame jumped out of the way as the whirlpool caught Naruto off guard. Kisame could see the struggling shinobi trying to jump or swim out of the trap.

"Hahaha even with your powers of that Kyūbi you can't escape my whirlpool." Mocked Kisame

The Akatuski member jumped up into the air as he brought Samehada down with all his strength towards the spinning Naruto. The impact caused another tidal wave sending water and debris everywhere. Kisame's sword had absorbed the kage bunshin's chakra.

Sakura and Sai shielded themselves from the wave.

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura

Kisame rose up from the ground the water was gone now leaving only puddles of water and a muddy ground.

"Where are you! Thanks for the extra chakra hahaha" mocked Kisame

That moment the ground beneath him broke a swirl of red and blue emerged Naruto connected with Kisame's jaw.

"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan . "

Kisame drops his sword from the impact of the punch this sends the nin up in the air. As the second Naruto clone appears from above bringing his heel downward on Kisame's stomach. The other kage bunshin does the same thing on the right side. This hit causes Kisame eye's to bulge out as he coughs out his blood. He finally hits the ground hard causing the earth to crack. Naruto walks slowly towards Kisame but is surprised to see his hand grab his throat.

"You…You think that was enough to kill me you bastard!" Yelled Kisame

Kisame snaps Narutos Neck only to find out it was a kage bunshin. He quickly picks his sword and shields him self from Ōdama Rasengan. The impact is enormous so much chakra is used in this attack. Sasehada drains the Naruto clones jutsu increasing the strength of Kisame.

"Incredible I've never absorbed this much boy hahaha know it will all end here!" Yelled Kisame

Naruto's clone's disappear Naruto looked fatigued as his best attacks failing him.

"**Use the four tail form Naruto his sword cannot take that much. Use that attack!" Kyūbi spoke.**

"I hope you're right fox I am running out of ideas over here. I guess I have pull the big guns" Naruto said.

In flash Naruto begins to be covered in blood and flames as he grows extremely large in two a four tailed fox.

Kisame's eyes widen at the sight of the beast.

"Things are looking interesting right Itachi"

"**Lets see you absorb this you fish freak!" **Naruto yelled

Everyone watches as Naruto four tail forms gets in position as chakra forms in his mouth. Around Naruto's mouth a black ball is getting bigger. Kisame notices Naruto swallowing the ball.

"What the hell is he up too?"

"Shikomishindan!" Shouted Shizune

Kisame's eyes widen as he stumbles a little bit forward as he reaches towards his neck and pull out four needles.

"That's for Naruto-nee-chan "

Shizune arrived with Shikamaru and Temari the three looked down at the devastated battlefield. He notices it's laced with poison Naruto notices Kisame's is distracted as he releases the blast. The huge energy beam launches from Naruto's mouth the beam heads towards Kisame. Everyone runs to find cover as Kisame draws his Sasehada in front of him to cover him.

"You… Bitch you poisoned me ahhh…." Yells Kisame

The blast incarnates half a block as debris and water fall from the sky. Along with Kisame's left detached arm holding on to his Sasehada. Naruto returns to his regular self exhausted at this point.

Itachi decided it would be best to end this now seeing how Kisame was incinerated and more reinforcements showed up. Itachi front flipped into the air as he open his arms sending many shiruken and kunai's flying everywhere. Shizune and Shikamaru jumped out of the way. Temari smiled as she drew her fan.

The gust of wind sent some of the projectiles back at Itachi who simply avoided them.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

Sai grabbing Sakura's arm pulling her away from the fire blast that incinerated the ground around them. Shizune threw some kunai at Itachi but Itachi saw every move she made with his Sharingan eyes.

Itachi cut her off stabbing her in her right thigh and rib area. The blood fell from Shizune as she fell to the ground. Itachi was ready to strike again tell he noticed something coming at him.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" Temari yelled

Temari missed him Shizune laid there bleeding but she started to heal herself. Sai came from behind Itachi caught his right hand that held his sword. Itachi brought his right knee into the stomach of Sai. Sai grabbed his stomach from the pain giving Itachi the opportunity to snap his neck. Itachi realized this to be one of Sai's ink bunshin.

"Cheap tricks won't work on me boy" Itachi said.

Shikamaru was analyzing everything from the shadows wondering what strategy to pull off.

"Anything hit that brain of yours you brat" said a mocking Temari

Shikamaru rolled his eyes knowing full well that Temari was behind him.

"With your jabbering women I can't think of something. Boy this is troublesome dealing with this Uchiha. Listen Temari I have a plan you attack him from afar since Itachi is good a close combat range. I need Shizune to hit him with one of her poison needles to slow him down."

"Once he slowed down I will use my shadow jutsu to trap him giving Sakura to deal the final blow understand." Shikamaru said.

Temari was impressed he had matured the fact that he came up with a plan that quick brought a smile to her lips. Shikamaru was about to go and inform Sakura when Temrai lunged her self at Shikamaru and kissed him. She broke the kiss and winked at him before disappearing off to battle Itachi leaving a stunned Shikamaru.

"Women" was only thing Shikamaru could say.

Shizune prepared another poisoned needle as she was informed by Shikamaru. Itachi was busy dodging Temari's attacks. Naruto came from the side charging at Itachi sending his kunai's at him. Itachi merely deflected them. Shizune fired her needles at Itachi. The Akatuski member flipped back wards catching one of the needles and throwing it a Shikamaru. Who was caught off guard the needle pierced his arm Shizune ran towards Shikamaru to aid him.

Temari'e eyes widen in anger seeing Itachi smile at the pathetic attempt to stop him. He caught her gaze and it froze Temari.

"You're finished woman" Itachi stated boldly

"Let her go you monster or you'll see the real me in a minute you hear me" yelled Naruto

("_You hear me fox I'm we need to get rid of him now")_

"**Naruto remember what happened last time Itachi is Uchiha there cursed bloodline has an affect on me. Remember when Sasuke saw me"**

Naruto's red eyes widen remembering that Sasuke just touched the fox spirit in him and dispelled his chakra from him.

Naruto was about to transform into his full Kyūbi form when Itachi placed his hand on his chest. That instant the Kyūbi's chakra fades reverting Naruto back to normal.

"Seems like you're nothing with out your Kyūbi powers eh boy" said Itachi

Itachi rammed his knee into Naruto's face sending the hurdling the blonde shinobi a couple feet backwards.

"Ahhh" Itachi let out a groan

The ground behind him formed into spike that pierced his right shoulder the blood splattering everywhere.

"What the hell!" Itachi cried out

Hitomi stood a few feet away with her hands on the ground the Iwagakure nin looked like a raccoon with her war paint.

"Strike him now!" ordered Hitomi

Naruto pulled out two kunai as he charged Itachi the Akatuski nin smiled as he reached with his left hand. He pulled out two shuriken and sent them towards Naruto striking his legs and arm. Naruto feel to the ground as Itachi formed his Mangekyō Sharingan and formed some seals.

"Amatersasu!" yells Itachi

The black flames coming from his hand as it burns the rock which impaled him it continues towards Hitomi. The rock nin jumps out of the way as black flames ignite near her. She could feel the heat from the black flames it gave off an eerie feeling. A huge line of black flames are left as the rock that impaled Itachi burned to a crisp by onyx flame.

Itachi's eyes now looked more sinister with his Mangekyō Sharingan. He turned to face Naruto who was still on the ground but as he reached for him Itachi was struck from behind. The impact of the hit sent him flying across the field causing him to crash into a wall. The blow was dealt by Sakura who held out her right arm. Itachi eyes widen in anger but Sakura still had her leaf protector covering her eyes.

"You'll regret that bitch." Screamed Itachi

He started to feel some thing bother his eyes he felt it before but the pain started to increase and his vision started to blur.

("Shit! Not now I've wasted too much time with these fools using my Sharingan. My eyes are given out")

Itachi covered his eyes for brief moment to rub his eyes. Shikamaru saw this opening as he was attending to Temari this gave Shikamaru the chance to cast his jutsu.

"Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu" yells Shikamaru

Itachi stands up by force realizing that he is caught by a jutsu. Shikamaru's shadow jutsu start to make there way up towards Itachi's neck. Itachi is fighting with all his might. Shikamaru is trying to hold off.

"Damn you boy and your jutsu I will…not…go so easily." Itachi says.

Shikamaru decides to use his other jutsu to finish him off.

"Kage Nui"

All around Itachi shadow tendrils impale Itachi's body his blood splatters every where as Itachi takes the critical hits to his body. Shikamaru lets go of the jutsu the exhaustion showing on his face.

To everyone's horror Itachi slowly rose up as the blood dripping from his body as he starts to from some seals.

"Enough!" yells Jiraiya

From every direction kunai's and shuriken hit Itachi's body his body jerks as the projectiles impale him in every direction. The blood splattering everywhere Sakura removes her leaf protector. Sakura notices a lantern poll next to her with her strength she rips it out of the ground. Like a spear she sends it towards Itachi the Akatuski member losing consciousness sees a large poll heading towards him. Itatchi's vision nearly gone by now the poll strikes him crashing into the wall causing the building to collapse around him

Once the dust settles from the destroyed building everyone notices Jiraiya and Kakashi with Yamato an ANBU members have arrived.

"Such a fool Itachi a befitting end for a traitor to this village coming from such a proud clan" Jiraiya said

Naruto stood up as Sakura finished healing him he was surprised to see how much damage was done to this part of the city. A few feet away from the battlefield everything seemed intact only the battlefield was in such a horrified state. Naruto saw Shikamaru go off with the medic nin's attending to Temari.

Naruto turned to a bruised and battered Sakura. He caught her by surprise as he planted a kiss on her. He held her tight as he kissed her with all his heart. Once they broke the kiss Sakura was blushing furiously. Naruto grinning like always but that moment didn't last long as Jiraiya was; inches away writing everything down.

"You lecher get away from us!" Sakura said angrily

Jiraiya stepped back laughing at how much she resembled Tsunade. Naruto realized that Hitomi was here as well as he looked around to try to find her.

"Hitomi where's Hitomi" Naruto asked.

A couple of ANBU members looked around and disappeared trying to scope the scene. Yamato came towards them with Kakashi.

"Naruto it seems that rock kunoichi was the one were trying to find. We thought someone infiltrated us a while back but we couldn't find who it was. It seems it was this girl Hitomi was the one from the previous attack on you." Yamato said

"Yeah but she helped Naruto this time that doesn't make sense wouldn't she want him dead" Sakura said

"It seems our dear Naruto has that sort of affect on people turning his enemies into his allies. I take you smitten this girl to change sides eh Naruto" Kakashi said smiling.

Sakura gave Kakashi a dirty look while Naruto scratched his head wondering what his sensei meant.

"Either way we need to report this to Tsunade and find this kunoichi relations with Iwagakure aren't quite warm" With that Jiraiya disappears.

Hitomi appeared in front of an apartment she decided to hide to evade the ANBU following her. Hitomi rests as she mediates brining down her chakra in order to be less detectable.

Naruto finished getting dressed he had to past several medical test in order to be cleared to go it was the Hokage's orders.

"Ahh can't believe baa-chan had them keep me in there for over an hour." Naruto complained

He noticed how busy and full the hospital was people were coming in with bandages and on stretchers. It seems the battle had a greater effect on the villagers. Naruto noticed Shizune and Sakura helping out villagers healing them and taking them to the medics. He saw the determination and pride in Sakura's eyes as she helped her fellow villagers. Naruto knew there was one thing he needed to do to show her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. He had to see someone in order to set his plan in motion.

"Ahhh what was that for" Naruto said as he held his head.

Tsunade sat back down as her veins pulsated from her forehead from hearing those dreaded words.

"So Naruto what is it you wanted to talk about." Tsunade said in mockingly calm voice

"I need a pay in advance for something. It's really important I know that I haven't done any missions yet for ANBU but the pay is really good. I just need it in advanced baa-chan" Said Naruto

Tsunade left eye twitched hearing that word again she studied Naruto's face she knew the boy was up to something. He wouldn't come to ask for money unless it was something important but she knew already what it was for. He was easy to read at times he wore his heart on his sleeve. She smiled as she pulled the draw open and handed him a months pay in advanced.

"Naruto make sure Sakura likes it ok bye" Tsunade said smiling

Naruto got up and grinned shyly atTsunade it seems she knew what he was up too. Naruto reached for the door handle and turned toward Tusnade

"Thanks baa-chan" he said loudly

Tsunade got up breaking her tea cup as Naruto bolted out of the room.

"I swear you brat!" Yelled Tsunade.

Naruto waited outside the hospital it was getting late he hid among the shadows knowing; full well the reaction of some of the villagers if they saw him.

Sakura finally emerged from the hospital her hair was messed up and she looked very tired. Naruto stepped out of the shadows and cleared his throat. Sakura turned around surprised but smiled at who it was.

"Oh Naruto its you" she sai

Naruto clenched his right hand as he walk calmly towards a confused Sakura he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pink stoned ring as he placed it on Sakura's right hand and looked into her yes.

"Sakura-chan I just wanted to give this ring to you as a…a… gift a promise that I will be by always by your side. I want to let you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me Sakura-chan" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura's eyes began to water she couldn't believe what Naruto just did it was the most romantic thing he had ever done for her. The ring sparkled in the night as she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She embraced him in a fierce hug as she planned a hard kiss on his lips. When they parted it seemed as if hours have passed as Naruto hugged Sakura tighter; overjoyed that she liked the ring he gave her.

"**It seems Naruto that you've stated your claims as she is to be your mate eh hahaha") **Kyūbi said

(_Yeah ,yeah, yeah go away you dumb fox well talk later.")_

**("Very well but it is of an importance that we must speak Naruto. Enjoy you're evening with your mate")**

With that the Kyūbi disappeared once again in to his subconscious mind.

"Lets go Sakura-chan I'll walk you home" Naruto said happily.

Sakura held Naruto's arm tighter as they headed towards her home the couple were entrance by each other they failed to notice someone watching them.

A young buxom woman with a black Kimono and a fan to cover part of her face with bright orange haired had seen the whole scene.

"It seems he has chosen his vessel? Well I guess I will have to do something about that now won't I eh Kumori?" Hitomi said.

The Kumori appeared from under her Kimono as it stared at the fading image of the couple.

_Hello everyone one I hope you enjoyed the series. This is the updated and hopefully grammar and spell proof edition. I know I might have missed a few mistakes but bear with me I usually have my friends proof read my essays or papers. I will get chap.6 update version soon. Please send me your comments, suggestions and feedback I appreciate it. I know Kisame and Itachi are the fieriest and strong. But I felt comfortable at how they ended up. I know many feel it was easy but it's just how I would see their demise in my story. Bear with me. I will get to writing the next saga or a new Sakura and Naruto fic I haven't decided but will post a new story by this week. Enjoy _


End file.
